In the Naked Light I Saw
by the morrighan
Summary: Dear readers, I have a few more stories.  Who knew? LOL  An unexpected visitor to Atlantis creates all kinds of chaos and upheaval.
1. Chapter 1

In the Naked Light I Saw

Green.

The color filled John Sheppard's line of vision. A silky, somewhat sheer green scarf was tied across his head, obscuring his sight. Restricting it to a haze of emerald. But John didn't mind. In fact he closed his eyes to further enjoy the sensations that were being inflicted upon him.

"Naughty, naughty colonel."

He smiled as his wife's voice teased in his ear. His wrists were bound together, tied up over his head to an iron bar protruding from the wall. He knew he could easily get free if he wanted. Could rip the fabric apart. But he didn't want to get free. Not at all.

"Who's been a very naughty colonel then?"

He snorted at her teasing. Her voice soft, full of promise. Sultry as she nibbled his earlobe. Circled and gently bit. A thin mattress supported his supine body and head. He could still feel the hard floor beneath him. But he didn't care. The pleasure was far outweighing any momentary discomfort he might have noticed. He was too enthralled by the sexual game to notice anything else.

"I think this colonel needs to be disciplined. Severely disciplined. Is that what you want, colonel?"

"God, yes, yes!" he breathed, licked his lips. Feeling a shiver of anticipation. Moira Sheppard's long hair tickled his bare skin as she slid along his naked body. Her smooth curves enticing, arousing. Smooth curves he yearned to see, to touch, to taste. He opened his eyes but saw only the green haze.

"Is that what you want, colonel?" She kissed him. Sat to run her nails along his chest, waist. Scratching at his chest hair. Her fingers slid lower, teasing his balls, then his very erect cock.

He shuddered, groaned. Shifted. "Fuck, yes!"

"Language, colonel!" Moira scolded. Smiled. Stared. Having him at her mercy was arousing. Wonderful. Empowering. He was hers. Every inch of this gorgeous, gorgeous man was hers. "Fuck, you are so beautiful, John," she gushed, marveling.

"Language, doctor," he retorted. Lifted his head to see her dimly, a vague naked form obscured by the green of the scarf. "Are you going to ogle me or fuck me, baby?"

"Hush, sweetie." She slid over him. Kissed him. Kiss after kiss, savoring his full, soft lips. His perfect mouth. Moving before his tongue could penetrate, demand. She nibbled up his bare arm. He flexed his muscles in response. Moira could almost taste the strength. She caressed his side, fingers sliding down to his pelvis. He jerked in response, unbearably aroused. She kissed him again. "Naughty colonel. Jo-hn," she teased in a sing-song voice, "do you want me to suck you off so hard you will weep with pleasure?"

"Yes! Yes, damn it!"

She chuckled at his impatience. Ran her mouth along his throat. His stubble abrasive. Arousing. "Oh John, John," she whimpered, teasing him. Sliding lower, lower now. Straddling his thigh so he could feel her wetness, her hunger for him. He groaned happily. She ran kisses along his pelvis. Took hold of his very stiff cock and stroked up and down, up and down. He grunted, arching. Tugging at the restraints.

"Fuck!" he said happily. Impatiently. He lifted his head to dimly see her. A vision of curves and billowing long hair. "Will you suck me off already? I...oh fuck!" he growled as she kissed along his cock now. Paused. Squeezed.

"Hmm...needs something..." She snatched a bottle. Poured some caramel sauce onto him.

His head fell back as the sticky substance slithered along his sensitive skin. "Ah fuck," he breathed, shifting.

Moira kissed him again. Nibbling along his cock now. Licking the caramel. He groaned. Lifted his head to see her. His eyes slitted in pleasure, watching her as she took him into her mouth. She made a soft moaning sound and sucked the caramel off him. Inch by inch, slowly working her way towards the head.

John strained, groaned loudly, thrusting up into her mouth. He shuddered as the snug heat sent shivers of pleasure along his body. He was coming quickly now. He tugged, tugged at the restraints binding him. "Fuck! Fuck!" he shouted as she ran her teeth along him. Nipping to make him almost writhe in ecstasy. She caught the head. Sucking so hard he did feel tears, bliss, pure pleasure and pain as the orgasm shook him. He clawed the wall, the bonds still holding him. He growled, thrusting harder now. She was sucking, squeezing and when she bit hard he cried out with animalistic joy. He fell back, spasms rocking him as he came in a jerking, violent spray. Suddenly free of her mouth but trapped in her hands. "Oh God! Oh God! Moira! My Moira! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" he exulted loudly, voice hoarse as he fell back. He ripped his arms free. Yanked off the blindfold and blinked the tears from his eyes to see her glaring at him. "What?" he asked weakly.

She sighed. Wiped her mouth. Wiped her hands on the mattress. "I almost chipped a tooth."

He laughed. Couldn't stop as her voice was serious, solemn.

"It's not funny, damn you! That fucking thing is too hard and too big! John! John!" But she laughed as well, shoved her hair from her face.

He grinned at her. "Fuck you are beautiful when you are pissed, Moy. Fuck." He stared at her. Brown hair swirling, her flustered expression arousing. Rosy hard nipples on full breasts. Her shaven mound. He moaned as she slid up his body, pressing herself to him. Trapping his cock under her.

"Fucking soldier," she teased. Kissed him.

He caught her. Rolled them so she was under him. "You're about to, baby. So fucking sweet." He kissed her. "My turn. All of you." He nibbled her throat. Tasting her. Licking her. Her scents of arousal, of vanilla, of caramel driving him wild with desire. Lust. She moaned, whimpered as his hands were gliding all over her. Fondling. Prying. His mouth following. She squirmed, gasping as he took each breast into his mouth. His stubble harsh against her tender skin. His tongue was a little rougher now as he licked each nipple. Then sucked until she cried out, arching. Writhing under him. His fingers slid between her legs. He made a low sound, feeling her slick, open. Ready for him.

"John! Oh John, John, John!"

"Louder, baby. We're in the sex room," he reminded. Proceeded to suck at her breasts again. Gently bit to make her gasp, moan. Clutch helplessly at him. He finally freed them to kiss down her waist. Nibbled her hips. Shoved her thighs wide. Ran his mouth along her mound. The bare skin intoxicating to his heightened senses. Almost drunk as he not only could smell and taste and see but also feel her sensual surrender to him, her erotic reactions. He nibbled, nibbled until she cried out, clutching at him. Lifting as if to give him more access.

"John! John, oh John, please, John!" she cried, tears in her eyes as need grew unbearable.

He stroked her thigh. Delved deeply to suck and suck and nibble. She flooded, crying out and gasping. Pleasure rushing vividly as he took and took. Gave and gave. The orgasm left her breathless. "John! John!"

He freed her, slid up and thrust into her. Groaning as his cock was eager, so eager for her. She closed over him, clenching tightly. He growled, thrust harder, deeper, faster. Moira cried out as he relentlessly took her, rubbing her clitoris and every fold of her into wave after wave of pleasure. "Fuck! Fucking sweet!" he shouted.

"John! John!" she shouted, crying out as the climax stormed into her. She sobbed, falling back but he was still eagerly penetrating, filling her repeatedly until he shuddered, coming hard.

"Fuck! Moira, oh Moira!" He shook, released at last. Fell upon her with a satisfied grunt. His eyes slitted with the intensity. Moira stared, still unnerved by his reactions but didn't flinch. John blinked, restoring his eyes to a more human aspect. He kissed her. Hid his face in her hair.

Moira relaxed. Stroked his hair, his back. "John...oh John...you...you..." Words failed her. She tried to catch her breath. Their hot, sweaty bodies still joined.

He lifted his head to meet her gaze. To smile. Gaze passionate. Eyes so vividly green she stared in wonder. "Moira." He kissed her. Kept kissing her until she murmured. She pushed, pushed, feeling him becoming hard already. He slid out of her. "Roll. Pert little ass now."

She hesitated. Along with his heightened senses his sexual appetite had increased as well. As had his already impressive stamina. She rolled onto her stomach. Moved up onto her knees and touched the wall. Swallowed. "John? John, you–"

"Pert little ass," he fondly observed, staring. He grabbed the scarf. "My turn, baby, to punish a very naughty biologist."

"What? You–" He swatted her rear. "Ouch! You–"

"Naughty biologist," he repeated with a smile. He tied her wrists over her head to the bar. Wrapped the scarf across her eyes. "There, now," he said low into her ear. "You are at my mercy now, baby. Every fucking inch of you is mine. I'm going to give you so many fucking orgasms you won't be able to walk for a week!"

"John? John, you...John!" she protested as he spanked her. Grabbed her rear and gently squeezed. He was on his knees behind her. Breath hot on her skin. He touched her hips. Ran his hands up to cup her breasts.

"I am going to make you beg me, Moira. Beg me to take you. Beg me to stop. I am going to fuck you so deeply you will feel me inside you for days, baby."

"John, just, just remember I'm not as...oh God... John..." she whimpered as he chuckled. A low, sensual sound that slithered along her skin. As he squeezed her nipples, running his mouth along her throat. Nibbled her earlobe. He caught her long, long hair into a ponytail, wrapped it around one hand. Tugged gently. A little harder now to make her gasp, to tilt her head backwards. He thrust his hard cock into her suddenly. She cried out as he thrust in deeply. Tugging her hair again. He groaned as she clenched on him.

Moira arched, nearly fell as he joined her to him. He freed her hair after another tug. Shoved her thighs wider. Shoved her down into an awkward lean. He entered her repeatedly. Faster and faster, harder and harder. Grunting with each penetration. She pulled at the bonds but couldn't get free. He was shoving her up the wall, into the wall but he caught her before she slammed into it. Plunging all along her to make her cry out, sob with renewed pleasure. His fingers slid down to pry, to rub at the tip of her opening as he shoved all of him into her. A little roughly now, movements harsher. "John! John! John, please, John!"

"Moira! Fuck! So fucking sweet and tighter, tighter now, baby! Fuck!" he growled, arching and yanking her onto him.

Moira bit her lip but cried out anyway. The double climax overwhelming. Wild. She trembled, sobbed, helpless as she was tied and bound. Blindfolded. Unable to move as John had complete control of her, was taking her with such relentless precision and stamina it was almost painful. "Strawberries," she muttered between sobs and whimpers. Lost between the thrusting of his engorged cock and his probing, nimble fingers.

He groaned, coming. Moving in a frenzy of rapid penetrations as he sped to orgasm, but hearing her he stopped, slowed. Relaxed as he released anyway, jerking inside her. Shuddering as he kissed her shoulder. He freed her to slide his hands up to her breasts. Then to her wrists. He untied her, sliding out of her at last. "Moy? Are you okay?" he asked. Voice husky. Male. Satisfied. Smug.

She yanked off the blindfold. Whirled and shoved him, hit him. "No! I'm not okay! You fucking bastard! You fucking bastard! You–"

He caught her wrists. Pulled her into a lengthy kiss. Shoving her body into his. "Easy, baby, easy now," he soothed. "It's all right. Sorry. I just...so fucking sweet...that ripe little pussy is–"

"Shut up! You fucking bastard! You–" She pummeled him. Furious. But he caught her again. Pulled her to lay next to him on the mattress.

"Easy, Moy. Easy, sweetheart. Too much?"

She hit him again. But snuggled, hiding her face against him. He was warm. Solid. His arms enfolded her. "Yes," she answered in a small voice.

He kissed her cheek. "Okay. Sorry, baby. I forget sometimes. I'll make it all better, I promise." He glanced round the tower room. The colored lights in the high windows were spilling down upon their entwined, naked bodies. Causing their sweat to glisten in varied hues.

"The, the children?" she asked softly, calmed by his love. Concern.

"Fine. Don't you worry, sweetheart. I told you, baby, I'll know if there's a problem."

"I...I thought you might be distracted."

He chuckled. "Yeah, maybe. Fuck, you were sucking my cock so hard I thought I'd die. Happily. Like I took you, huh? We haven't indulged in this kinky, exuberant, loud sex in over a month, baby. And I need it. I need it, you know."

"Ssh." She pulled back to view his handsome face. His eyes were closed. Long lashes a dark shadow against his skin. His perfect lips forming a smile. His strong arms around her. Secure. Gentle. Warm. "John?"

"Give me at least five, baby."

"Not that!" she flared.

He snorted in amusement. "What then?"

"John, the, the trip. The trip to Pleistocene Park. Remember?"

He grunted, noncommital. Enjoying the afterglow of sexual pleasure. Excitement. Possession. That was all he wanted to feel, to think about, to acknowledge. Enjoying the lack of any interruptions. Except for Moira who was still talking. He frowned.


	2. Chapter 2

In the Naked Light I Saw2

Moira frowned, seeing his annoyance. "John! You keep putting it off and putting it off! I know you have valid reasons but we really should go soon. We can get a sitter for Emily and just take the boys. Seamus wants to go so badly. It's all he ever talks about. And Johnny wants to go as well. John?"

He sighed. Opened his eyes to meet her serious, irritated gaze. "I know. I can't just up and leave the city, Moy."

"I know. But it would only be a day trip, sweetie." She slid on top of him, pushing him onto his back. Legs opening to accommodate him. She kissed him. Stroked his hair. "I'm sure the city could survive without its military commander for half a day, couldn't it?"

"Maybe...it's not the best time, Moy. You know that. Genii are on the move. The Wraith are forming alliances between hives. And we've got three teams off-world at the moment and I–"

She touched his lips, halting his excuses. Reasons. "Doesn't matter. I'm talking about your family, John. If you can somehow manage to clear your schedule for this you can clear it for your sons!"

He smiled. Kissed her fingers. Rolled so she was under him. "Hmm...maybe. This...this is important, Moy. Uninterrupted, exuberant, noisy sex. Just what we needed, baby. Just what I needed. The trip can wait. This can't. Not any longer."

"Damn it, John! You have to listen to me!"

"I am, baby. Fuck you are beautiful when you are pissed at me. I want to tame my wild Irish rose here."

"Oh can it, flyboy! You just want to get laid repeatedly! Let go, would you?"

He laughed. "No. Never." He kissed her. "Ah...still tender?" He saw her wince. "Sorry, sweetheart. I'll make it all better. Here." He slid off her to run his hand between her legs. Caressed gently. Possessively.

"John," she protested but he kissed her. A sweet, slow, seductive kiss.

"My Moira," he breathed into her ear. "So fucking sweet. Here we go, baby. I'll make it all better now. I'll make that lush, tight little pussy all better now."

"John! You...oh!" She squirmed, hitting his arm but he nibbled her earlobe. Sucked gently to make her murmur, moan. He ran soft kisses down her throat. All the while gently caressing between her legs. Fingers insinuating themselves along her cleft as her thighs parted slightly. She whimpered, succumbing to his gentle wooing. His tender caresses. The motion of his mouth as he kissed her repeatedly, as if to drink in her anxiety, her anger, her discomfort. He slid down to run his tongue over her breasts. Licked each hard, rosy nipple, causing her to tremble, to gasp. She arched as he gently sucked one, then the other.

Moira grabbed at his shoulders, his arms. "John, John, John, oh John," she breathed, voice catching on his name, in her throat as tears started. Not of pain but of pleasure. Of emotion as he showered her with love and desire. He ran his mouth along her waist, her hips. Fingers stroking, stroking until his mouth nibbled her bare mound. She gasped, tensing, but he kissed slowly. Tasting her. Soothing her. Moira moaned, feeling his cock hardening against her thigh. But his mouth was creating waves of heat, of passion. An arousing pressure as he gently delved between her swollen lips, seeking entrance. "John, John," she whimpered.

John freed her. Slid up to catch her breasts again. Then her mouth. Slow kisses, as his tongue shyly intruded even as his cock slid into her. "Easy now, baby," he soothed. She murmured, clenching over him deliciously. He groaned, nibbled her throat. Moving slowly in and out. Creating a gentle, pleasurable rhythm. He lifted to view her face. Brilliant green eyes locked with hers as he made love with her. Thrusting carefully, slowly. Joining with her in trusting intimacy. She melted under him, grip on his arms easing as his love enfolded her.

"John! Oh John, John...oh John..." she whispered, swept in a tide of passion, of love. Pleasure and warmth inundating her entire body. Erasing all discomforts, all concerns. He kissed her, increasing momentum as he entered harder, deeper. She stuttered, moaned, sighed as the orgasm pulsed, pulsed. Tightening on him as she softly cried out as the climax blossomed. He groaned, bringing them to a satisfying conclusion. A few quick thrusts and he released. Relaxed and kissed her. Slid out of her. Sprawled on top of her, sated. He rolled so she was on top of him.

She snuggled, exhausted, sated. Marveling over the lovemaking. She felt loved, ripe, wanted. Refreshed, even. Lulled by his warmth and love she found herself falling asleep, secure in his arms, on top of his body.

John closed his eyes, stroking her back, her messy hair. Weary but content. Enjoying the feel of her on him. Relaxing now that the trust was restored. Her love undiminished. Her passion undimmed. He concentrated on his children. Felt Johnny's seriousness as he sat listening to his Uncle Rodney explain about ZPMs. He felt Seamus as the younger boy sat near, distracted by the flashing lights on the console. His sons were easy to find. Their double ATA genes made them bright spots against the rest of the population. John concentrated harder. Brow furrowing. His baby daughter was more difficult to sense. She lacked even a single ATA gene. But he found her at last as she played in her crib, staring up at the mobile as an older woman turned it round for her. Satisfied John relaxed into a light doze. Almost drifting to sleep. But his eyes opened. He felt a weird vibe. From the city. Not danger, but something else.

Reluctantly he eased himself out from under his wife. Sat. Stood, quickly dressing. He looked at Moira. She was snuggled on the mattress, on her stomach. Fast asleep. He smiled. The fall of her messy hair along her bare back. He knelt, touched her bare rear and gently squeezed. "Pert little ass, Moy," he teased. She murmured, moved a little in response. He kissed her shoulder. Smirked, knowing she'd be flustered, furious to be left like this. He grinned. Snatched her panties from the floor and shoved them into his pocket. He stood. Quickly make his way back to the central part of the city.

"...and that's how the network of ZPMs powers the entire city including its primary and secondary systems," Rodney McKay concluded at last with a smile. He turned suddenly to find his audience gone. "Typical. Just like their father," he noted with a sigh, a shake of his head.

Radek Zelenka snorted. "Perhaps you shouldn't have gone into such detail. They're only little boys, you know."

"I know! Why do you think I kept the explanations simple?"

"Simple? Since when is quantum physics and subatomic particles simple?" Radek retorted.

"Meredith!"

Rodney whirled, almost spilling his coffee as he jumped out of his chair. He stared as a dog bounded into the control room. A golden Labrador retriever. Johnny Sheppard laughed, knelt and hugged the dog.

"Good doggy, Meredith! Good boy!"

"Good doggy!" Seamus Sheppard echoed, approaching a little warily. Although friendly enough the dog's size was at times intimidating to the smaller child. The dog's tail was thumping on the floor as it proceeded to lick Johnny's face. The little boy laughed.

"Johnny! You, you named your dog Meredith?" Rodney spluttered, staring at the two little boys. They were like miniature versions of their father, all dark askew hair and in constant motion.

Johnny eyed his uncle, moving to his feet. "Yes, Uncle Rod. I know, it's a silly name! But daddy said that was his name. But it's girl's name!"

"Daddy said," Seamus agreed with a giggle.

"Your father...of course he did..." Rodney realized with a sigh, a scowl.

"Guilty as charged," John agreed, strolling towards them. He grinned, trying not to laugh at Rodney's expression of both consternation and anger.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Seamus ran to him, grabbed his leg, staring up at him.

"Hey, Seamus! Whatcha doin'?" he asked in a deliberate drawl. The game of words between them.

The little boy giggled. "Nuttin', daddy! You gonna work?"

"Yeah, I gotta work now. Junior, this isn't the place for Meredith." He snorted, eyed Rodney who was glowering at him. "Well, maybe sometimes."

"Okay, daddy. Come on, Meredith! Meredith!" He whistled.

"Here, Rodney, here!" John echoed, laughed.

"You're a riot, Sheppard!" Rodney fumed. About to launch into a tirade.

"Sir! Unauthorized 'Gate activation!"

All merriment ceased. John stepped to the console next to Rodney. "Block it."

"Too late! It's dialing! Iris is engaged," Rodney stated, watching as the protective ring shimmered, denying all access to the wormhole as it formed.

"IDC?" John asked.

"Yes, sir...receiving now...it's...it's yours, sir!"

John stared. Tensing. "Son of a bitch!" he muttered.

Moira stirred. Reaching, reaching. "John?" she sleepily asked. His name a breathy invocation on her lips. She blinked, drowsy. Almost as if drugged into a kind of sexual stupor. She stared, sat suddenly. Found herself alone, naked on the mattress. She blushed, frowned. "Damn it, John!" She quickly pulled on her clothes but couldn't find her panties. Realized why and shook her head. Smiled fondly. She sat suddenly. Waves of pleasure echoed in her body. She felt warm. Dazzled by his skills, his passion. How he had healed every discomfort, soothed every uncertainty. His love for her overriding any sexual demands. "John," she said again. Feeling like a gushing love-struck teenager now. She smirked. Stood and exited the room.

Strolled back towards her quarters with a smile on her face.

"Sir? Orders?"

"What's happening?" Richard Woolsey joined them, glanced at the Stargate.

Rodney had moved to another console. "No activity from our anomaly, John," he answered the unvoiced question. "Whoever it is they are dialing in from P1R927. It...it can't be..."

"It could be." John concentrated. It only took a second for him to locate his wife. He touched the console. "Open the Irish. Delta, 'Gate room now!" John's words were brisk. He grabbed a P90 from a marine. Turned to see his sons watching him, wide-eyed. The dog between them. "Boys, go to our quarters now. Junior, code red!" He sprinted to the 'Gate room.

Johnny swallowed. Took his brother's hand. "Come on, Seamus! We gotta go!"

"Go? Go where? What code red?"

"Let's go! Meredith!" The dog barked, followed on their heels.

Rodney tried not to jump at the name. Not to betray his reaction. Cursing in his head he watched the little boys and dog exit the control room. He looked at the Stargate as the wormhole shimmered. Free of the shield now. The room filled with marines, all flanking John, guns raised and aimed at whatever or whoever dared to trespass. Tension filled the room. Silence.

The wormhole rippled like silver liquid, caught in the circular frame of the Stargate. No one moved. No one spoke. Even the sounds of breathing were muffled. John stood, gun raised. Forcing a calm onto himself. At the same time feeling the motion of his sons into their quarters, a few minutes after Moira had entered them. He concentrated, instructing the city to secure them. To erect the barricade around them, isolating them. Protecting them. Satisfied he stood, waiting. Waiting. Finger resting on the trigger of his weapon.

Holding his breath, expecting the worst. Expecting his darker self from an alternate reality to come strolling into the city.

Until a little boy emerged from the event horizon.


	3. Chapter 3

In the Naked Light I Saw3

Moira had just entered her quarters when her sons ran to her.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

"Boys? What's wrong? What...oh no!" She swore as the doors were closing. She took a hand of each, led them into the nursery where Maggie Williams stood with Emily Sheppard. The dog followed on their heels. Moira turned, seeing the flash of blue indicating a force field was activated, sealing off the hallways. Sealing off the windows and walls. In effect enclosing them in a secure, protected wall of electricity. "Johnny?"

"Code red, mommy! Daddy said!"

"Daddy said!" Seamus confirmed. Frowned. "What code red?"

The dog barked, as if adding his own confirmation.

"Code..." She exchanged a puzzled glance with the older woman. Tapped her earpiece. "John, John, copy? John?" She sighed, considered. Felt a chill. "It...it can't be..." She eyed her sons. "It's all right, loves. Whatever it is daddy will deal with it." Nevertheless she hugged herself. She knew that John would only take extreme measures for only a few reasons. An attack on the city. The Wraith. Or the return of his darker, alternate reality self from a parallel universe.

"Someone was coming through 'Gate," Johnny explained. He suddenly hugged his mother. "Mommy! Is it bad man again?"

"Who bad man?" asked Seamus.

"Mama, mama, mama," Emily gurgled, reaching out chubby arms for her mother.

"I don't know, darling. Don't you worry now. Daddy will take care of us." She tapped the earpiece again. "John? John, copy? John!"

John ignored his wife's voice in his ear. With a gesture the marines lowered their weapons. John lowered his. For a split second he caught a motion, a streaking blur to either side of the Stargate, but then it was gone. Dismissing it he blinked. All were staring at the little boy as the event horizon winked out of existence. The little boy with dark hair. The little boy who resembled Johnny Sheppard, but not exactly. Not a mirror image, not even a reflection. More like a patchwork of similarities, of degrees. John took a step towards the child. Stopped. Momentarily thrown by this unexpected visitor. A child from that alternate reality. A son of that John Sheppard. "Hi," he finally said.

The boy was staring at him, as surprised as he was. Thrown by the uncanny resemblance to his own father. "Hi," he replied. "I...I'm Johnny Sheppard. I...I...my daddy sent me to see...to see...to see Moira Sheppard." He pulled something from his pocket. Guns were raised.

"Stand down!" John ordered. "What's that?"

"A, a flash drive. For Moira Sheppard."

John scowled. Stepped to the boy. Took it. "Okay. Delta, stand down. You, kid, come with me now."

John turned. Rodney and Richard were watching, worried expressions on their faces. As surprised as John was to see this child. Curious too.

Moira was gently bouncing the baby in her arms when the lights flashed. The force field receded. Doors opened again. She relaxed, breathing a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness! John?"

"Moira," came his voice at last in her ear, "I need you in medical ASAP. Tell Johnny to abort code red."

"I...huh? Are you okay? John? John?" She sighed. "It's all right, boys. Daddy said to abort code red. Guess that means it's all clear."

Johnny relaxed. "It weren't bad man then."

"Wasn't. And no, obviously."

"Who bad man?" Seamus asked.

"Then who, mommy? Who came in 'Gate?"

"Through, and I don't know, darling. Here." She handed the baby to Maggie. "Can you look after them a bit longer?"

"Of course, Moira. What's going on?"

"I don't know..but I'll find out. Boys, stay here with Maggie. Daddy wants to see me." She kissed each boy, patted the dog. Headed for the infirmary.

John was standing, arms crossed in front of his chest. The little boy was sitting on a bed, staring round with wide blue eyes. His clothing was ordinary, a blue t-shirt and jeans. His hands were folded together on his lap, fingers twisting nervously together. It was unnerving, seeing a boy so like his own son but one that wasn't his son. John scowled, feeling the flash drive in his hand. Wondering what was on it. Wondering a hundred different things.

"Here we go, young man," Carson Beckett smiled. "I've got all I need for now." He turned to John. "He's fine. A wee bit undernourished. Carrying no pathogens, no viruses. I'll have a complete work-up in no time. I must say, the resemblance to our Johnny is remarkable, but you would never mistake one for the other."

"Different mothers," John replied. Eyed the little boy again. "Why did he send you here? And how did you get through the anomaly in the first place? Are you alone? What's on the flash drive? What is his agenda this time? Why Moira, of all people?"

"John? John, are you okay?" Moira rushed to his side, concerned. "What is the oh my God!" She froze, taking hold of her husband's arm. Staring at the little boy who was on the verge of tears. She looked at John who nodded. Back to the boy. She moved to him, touched his arm. "Hi. You must be the, the colonel's son. I'm Moira. What's your name?"

"Moira?" The little boy seemed to sag with relief. "Hi. I'm Johnny. Johnny Sheppard. I...I was sent to see you. I had, had a flash drive for you but, he...he daddy...I mean he took it." He pointed at John.

"How did you get through the–" John began but stopped as Moira raised a hand.

"It's all right. He will give it to me. You were very brave to travel all this way by yourself. Are you hungry? There's one thing I know about little boys and it's that they are always hungry!"

Johnny smiled. "Yes, I am hungry!"

Moira smiled. "Let's get something to eat and then you can tell me how you got here, okay? And then I will see that flash drive your daddy gave you to give to me. Carson?"

"He's fine, love. Harmless. Go. He needs a good meal."

Moira took the boy's hand. Led him past John who was staring at her. "What? He's a little boy, John, not a threat to be interrogated. Let's go, Johnny. Do you like cheeseburgers?"

"I love cheeseburgers!" the little boy enthused, walking beside her.

John shook his head. Sighed. "Do that work-up ASAP, doc. There has to be a reason that kid is here, and I need to know it now," he grumbled. Following after his wife.

Johnny stood suddenly. Tensing. He frowned. Moved to the wall. Touched a panel.

"What is, Johnny? What wrong?" Seamus asked, staring at his older brother.

"Something not right. I feel...I feel...it's...like..." Johnny concentrated. The city hummed, purring under his touch. Giving him access to every system. "Wraith! There's a Wraith in the city!" he announced.

"What? What Wraith? Johnny, what?" Seamus asked, baffled. He had heard the word but had never encountered one of the creatures.

"Johnny? There's not a Wraith in the city," Maggie reasoned, but the little boy ran past her, opening the door. "Johnny! Johnny, wait!" she called.

Johnny ran from their rooms, Seamus on his heels. The dog chased after them, barking. Johnny headed unerringly for his parents. "Mommy! Daddy! Daddy, there's a Wraith in city! There's a Wraith in city!" he shouted. Suddenly the city was blaring alarms.

"What the...Rodney?" John stopped, halting his wife by touching her shoulder.

"I'm not doing that!" Rodney replied, hands flying over the controls. "The city's detected a–"

"Mommy! Daddy! Daddy, there's a Wraith in city! There's a Wraith in city!" Johnny froze, seeing them. Seeing a kid with them that was similar to himself. Seamus bumped into him. The dog skidded to a halt, barking.

"Junior! Stand down! Crap." John moved to the wall. Touched it. "Rodney, I'm deactivating the system. It should be ready to reboot in five."

"Johnny, it's all right," Moira soothed. "Seamus. Meredith, hush! There's no Wraith in the city. This is, um...um...this is a friend. He came through the 'Gate to visit us. His name is Johnny."

"He...he...daddy?" Johnny asked, confused. He knew what his feelings were telling him. He stared at the little boy.

"Daddy, who?" Seamus asked, confused as well.

"It's all right, boys. Meredith, hush!" The dog became silent. "That's better. This kid came from the other reality. Like the bad man did, but the bad man isn't here now. He'll never come back here," John explained.

"We're going to have some lunch with him," Moira stated. "Let's all have lunch together. Johnny, it's all right." She resumed leading the little boy.

John took a hand of each son. Followed them. "This is too weird," he muttered.

Moira watched as the children ate. After their initial awkwardness they devoured their burgers, drank their milk. Sneaking bits of food to the dog under the table when they thought she wasn't looking. Moira smiled, pretended not to notice. She looked at John who was sitting next to her, opposite the three boys. His gaze locked on the kid. Hostility on his handsome face. Suspicion.

"John," she remonstrated.

"Sorry. I need answers, Moy," he muttered. "We're not running an orphanage here."

"John! In time." She elbowed him. Looked at the little boys as they finished their meal. Wiped their mouths with napkins. Drank the last of their milk. Looked at her expectantly. "Is that better?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Yes, mommy," Johnny replied.

"Yes, mommy!" Seamus enthused. "Can I have chocate?"

"Not now, honey. I remember the food wasn't that great in your city, was it?"

"No, it not as good as this," Johnny agreed. Fidgeting under John's stern gaze. He glanced at the two other boys. They were watching their mother and their father.

"All right. Why are you here? Did something happen to the city? Is the city in danger? Was it the Wraith or those weird aliens or did the colonel have some damn agenda to–"

"John!" She frowned. Shook her head. "It's all right, Johnny. Did you fly a ship to get here all by yourself?"

"And are you all by yourself?" John asked.

"I by myself. It...the ship on autopilot, but daddy showed me controls," the little boy answered, gaze locked on Moira. He wasn't afraid of her. His daddy had said that he should trust only her. Only her. She would be kind to him, care for him.

"Is the ship still on P1R729?" John asked. Already a mission forming in his mind.

"Yes. Hidden. Daddy told me to, to cloak it so I get home safe."

"Good. We'll need to take a look at that ship."

"John," Moira warned. "You were very brave to fly a ship all by yourself. And to dial the 'Gate and come here. It must be very important, the reason your daddy sent you here."

The little boy nodded. "Daddy...daddy said to see you. Give you the flash drive."

"So why are you here?" John repeated, irritated.

"John, you're not helping!" Moira smiled at the boy. "Let's take a look at that flash drive and then we can talk. Is your father okay?" She ignored John's snort.

"Yes, daddy's okay. The city's okay too."

"And your mother?"

"Mommy okay too. I...I don't see her much."

"Who mommy?" Seamus whispered.

"Not our mommy," Johnny stated firmly.

"Boys," Moira remonstrated. "Let's go. I'll need my data pad and it's in our room. Then I can see the flash drive. John." She held out her hand.

John scowled. Reluctantly handed her the flash drive. Stood. "Let's go, boys."


	4. Chapter 4

In the Naked Light I Saw4

Moira guided the little boy through their rooms. Into the room the boys shared much to both John's and Johnny's consternation. "Let's get you cleaned up, first, okay? And into some fresh clothes. I bet Johnny's old things will fit you." She rummaged in a chest, moving to her knees. "Thank you, Maggie. Is Emily settled?"

The older woman was staring in shock at the little boy. "Yes, Moira. I'll go now." Full of questions she nevertheless exited the room, not wanting to intrude.

"Mommy! That mine!" Johnny protested as she pulled out a pair of scuffed jeans and a red sweatshirt.

"Yes, but you've outgrown them and they are too big for Seamus still. Here we go, Johnny." She smiled, moving to her feet. Brushed his hair from his brow. "You look tired, dear. I bet you are tired after such a big adventure. Here we go now." She led him into the bathroom. Closed the door. Her quiet voice could be heard. Soothing. Consoling. Warm.

Johnny stared, biting his lower lip. Seamus moved to the dog, patted it. The little boy with their mother suddenly laughed at something she said. Johnny felt tears. He remembered what had happened the last time. How the bad man had taken mommy away. To that other city. How daddy had rescued her. He turned. Silently took his father's hand and led him out of the room.

John followed, curious. Concerned.

Moira grabbed a clean towel, wiping the little boy's face. "There now. That's better, isn't it?" She touched his arm, helping him pull on the sweatshirt. "What's this, dear?" She touched the marks on his skin.

"My shot. My inoc...inoc thingy. Daddy says I need them. He said you would unnerstand."

"Oh. Your inoculations," she realized. "Yes, of course. I do know," she soothed. "Is that why you are here? You need more innocs?"

The boy nodded. "Yes. I don't know...daddy put it in flash drive for you. I...I get sick...and the shots...they sometimes make me...I dunno. I don't like them."

"Okay. I'm sure your daddy explained it on the flash drive for me. It will be all right, Johnny. Did your daddy tell you why you need those shots?"

"He, he said it for my ATA."

"Yes, it is." She touched his brow, his face. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes. I okay now...daddy say you take care of me."

"Yes, I will. That must be why he sent you. The inoculations of the serum have lost their efficacy." She smiled at the boy's baffled stare. "It will be all right, Johnny. We will figure it out and then you can go home to daddy."

Johnny burst into tears. "Daddy!"

"Whoa, whoa, buddy! What's wrong?" John knelt, gathered his son to his arms. Hugged him. "Easy, sport."

"Daddy! Daddy, no! No go! Don't let mommy go!"

"What? What about mommy?"

"Daddy, don't!" He sniffed, pulled back to see his father's face. "Don't let him take mommy! Daddy, he, he take mommy away! He will! He take mommy like bad man did!"

"Ah. No. He won't, junior. I promise."

"Bad man took mommy before! I, I member it! Daddy, daddy, no! Don't let him take mommy away from us!"

"Mommy go? Mommy go where? Mommy!" Seamus ran to them, starting to cry seeing his brother in tears. "Mommy!"

"Seamus, hush! It's all right, son. Mommy isn't going anywhere!" John found himself trying to console two upset little boys. Plus the dog who was whining as well now. "Moira! Moira!" he called, feeling helpless. "Easy, boys, it's all right! I promise you, Johnny, mommy won't ever leave us again. I won't let anyone take her away from us."

"You did! You let bad man take mommy away!" Johnny accused.

"Mommy go? Mommy!" Seamus cried.

"Yes, I know, but I got her back, didn't I? It will never happen again! Moira!"

Moira adjusted the shirt on the little boy. Rolled up the sleeves a little to reveal his hands. "There now. It almost fits, doesn't it? I think I can find a pair of shoes to..." She paused, hearing the odd cacophony outside the door. Outside the room. Sounds of crying and whining and John's calling of her name above all of it. "What the...wonderful." She stood, stepped out of the bathroom. Moved to their bedroom. "John, what the heck is–"

"Mommy!" Seamus flew to her, grabbing her leg.

"Mommy, no go! Mommy!" Johnny joined his brother, grabbing her other leg. The dog barked, moving to her as well.

"My goodness!" She knelt, hugged both children. Kissed them. "It's all right, boys! John, what's going on here? Easy, Meredith."

John stood. "Johnny's afraid you're going to leave us. Take that kid and leave us." He felt a twisting in his gut, recalling the last time she had been taken from him. Had gone to that alternate Atlantis with that alternate colonel. And he had been powerless to stop her.

"What? Of course not!" She kissed the boys again. "Darling, I am not going anywhere. Honey, calm down. I'm not going to leave you, of course not! Easy, now." She stood, looked at her husband who shrugged. She sighed. "Here we go, boys."

"Mommy, mommy, he don't feel right," Johnny complained.

"Mommy, who he?" Seamus asked.

"He's family...sort of. Like a cousin. Be nice to him, Johnny. Here." She led them into their room. To the kid who was standing in the doorway to the bathroom, staring in wonder at the odd commotion. "Why don't you three play a game, all right? I need to see this flash drive. Then we can all play together and get to know each other. Now play quietly and don't awaken Emily." She stood, watching as they found a board game. Sat round it, setting up the pieces. Seemingly calmed now. Reassured. The dog sat near them, calmed as well. Shaking her head she left them. Moved to the outer room. She sat and powered the data pad. Inserted the flash drive.

John followed her. Stood behind her. Touched her shoulders. "You can't blame him, Moy. After the last time. He remembers. You did leave us. With him."

"To save you. To save the city," she reminded. Uncomfortable.

"He was crying, Moy. Our Johnny was crying," he remonstrated. "Seamus too. Hell, even the dog was upset, and no doubt Ems would have chimed in sooner or later. That kid can't stay here indefinitely."

"He won't. He needs our help," she retorted.

"Does he? What if this is some sort of ploy of the colonel's? To get you back to him."

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"Is it ridiculous, Moira? He's always got a hidden agenda," John complained.

"Don't be ridiculous," she repeated, yet felt a chill. Glad to have John's firm grasp on her shoulders. Glad to have his heightened senses that could detect any threat. "He, he wouldn't use his own son like that."

"Wouldn't he? He used you to test that fucking virus that exterminated the ATA Wraith, didn't he? I wouldn't put it past him to use his own son. Just don't forget that kid is not yours. Not your son. Not our son."

"John!" She clicked on the icon. "Here." She tensed. John's hands tightened on her shoulders. His grip firm as the colonel appeared on the screen. A darker version of himself. Haggard. Bearded. Clad in black. A scar marred his face above one green eye.

"_Moira,_" he began, his voice raspy. Low. "_If you are viewing this I can assume that Johnny made it safely to you. And that John is right there with you too."_

John glowered. "God I hate him."

"Hush!" she warned. Startled herself by this sudden message, this sudden appearance. She started as he resumed talking. In Gaelic.

"Fuck!" John stated. "What's he saying? Moira? Moy! Word for word or I swear I will boot that kid through the Stargate myself!"

"John! Let me hear it first!" she snapped. Reversed the message and played it again.

John waited. Tense. Glaring at his darker self. Wondering what the hell he was telling his wife. He could feel Moira's sympathy, empathy, concern. It galled him. Try as he might he was still jealous of the only other man to win her affection, her love. Himself. His grip tightened on her shoulders. He gentled it, not wanting to hurt her. Yet to let her know he was right there all the same. Waiting. Waiting. He could feel the tide of emotion in her. "Well?" he snapped, when the colonel had finished speaking.

Moira was silent. She clicked on an icon. Genetic data filled the screen. She swallowed. Finding her husband's heightened senses an impediment now. "He needs our help, John. Something about the serum, the retro-virus isn't working anymore. I'll need to show this to Carson and compare it with the data he's collected today."

"And? I want word for word, Moy," he countered.

She stood after making a copy of the data. Pocketed the flash drive. Sent the data to Carson and then closed her laptop. "No."

John stared, dumbfounded. She lifted the data pad and moved towards the children's room. But John caught her arm, stopping her. "What? What? What the hell do you mean, no?"

She met his gaze. "Not now," she clarified. "It's mostly a lot of scientific analysis and data and right now I need Carson to hear it, not you. Johnny's in trouble. He's only a little boy and he is far from his home and he needs my help!"

"And? Don't tell me there wasn't more. Damn it, Moira, what did he say to you?" John flared.

"Keep your voice down! You'll frighten the boys!"

"They're already frightened! What did he say?" John demanded.

"Later! Quite frankly it's none of your business!" she snapped. She freed her arm, moved to the children's room.

"It is my business! I'm your husband, for God's sake! Moira! Moira!"

She ignored him. Moved to the boys. All eyed her, silent. She smiled.

"Mommy!" Seamus ran to her.

"It's all right, honey. That's a good game you are playing."

"Moira, you will tell me," John began, following after her.

"Colonel Sheppard to the briefing room!" the PA barked out of the wall.

Moira turned to him. "Go. No doubt Woolsey wants to know what's going on."

"So do I! Moira–"

"I told you what you need to know for now, John!"

"I need to know all of it, Moira!"

"Just go, will you?" She turned back to the boys. "Make your cousin feel welcome. I've got to talk to Uncle Carson, and then we can play another game, all right?"

"He's not their cousin," John countered, angry. "You, kid, come with me now. We'll just see what Carson has to say about this supposed–"

"No, John. Boys, I want all of you to stay here." She sighed, hearing the baby fussing. "I've got to see to Emily, and then talk to Uncle Carson. I'll be back in a few minutes. John, go to the debrief and tell them everything is fine."

"Everything is not fine, damn it!" But he calmed, seeing his sons staring at him. "Okay, everything is fine, boys. Play a game. Be friends. I'll be back ASAP, you can count on that."

He glanced at Moira. She was moving to the nursery. He looked at the boys watching him. Expressions ranging from worry to puzzlement to alarm. "It's all right, boys. Meredith, stay."

He stomped from his quarters, cursing to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

In the Naked Light I Saw5

There was silence in the conference room. John sat back in his chair, then straightened. Unable to keep still. Agitated. He folded his hands together on the table. But his finger tapped, tapped restlessly on the hard, wooden surface. A swarm of emotions assaulting him. Mostly about his wife. About her reluctance to tell him anything. Her abrupt hostility.

"Wow," Rodney said at last, breaking the silence. "You and Teyla?" He glanced at the only woman in the room.

"No. Him and their Teyla," John corrected. Glanced at the Athosian as well. She seemed equally uncomfortable at the revelations.

"And the colonel sent his son here for medical purposes?" Richard asked.

"Yes. Moira is still going over the data with Carson. The kid's healthy, not contagious or anything. There's no pathogen. Whatever is wrong it's internal," John explained.

"But there is something. I mean you, he wouldn't send his kid all the way across realities for something simple," Rodney stated. "And how did he get here anyway?"

"Is the child sick?" Ronon Dex asked.

"No, like I said, it's some internal thing. Genetic. We'll know more soon enough. We can treat him and send him home. As for how he got here apparently he used a ship set on auto-pilot through an anomaly on that planet."

"Then dialed our address and used your IDC," Richard concluded.

"His IDC," John noted quietly. Frowned. "By this time tomorrow he'll be gone."

"That seems rather harsh," Teyla Emmagan said.

John shrugged. "Does it? I'm sure the kid's anxious to get back home. To his own family. His own Atlantis. Not ours. Not mine. I want to send a team to investigate that ship he used. It could prove useful to us. And Rodney's already salivating over it."

Rodney frowned. "Yes, well, do you blame me? One of their advanced hybrid ships that can navigate all on its own? Think of the sophisticated programming it contains! The precise equations required to pilot through an anomaly after triggering the exact–"

"Agreed. John, take your team and investigate this–" Richard began.

"No. I need to stay here until our guest is gone."

"What? Why?" Richard asked, shaking his head.

"John? You, you don't think your other self would–" Rodney asked.

"I'm not taking any chances. Not with my family and not with the city." He stood. "Lorne can go with you to find that ship. It's hidden, and cloaked, but you should be able to track it by its unique energy signature. Get everything you can from it. I need to see what Moira and Carson have discovered. The sooner that kid is gone the better."

Carson sat back and shook his head. "It's different. Look, here." He pointed to a series of colored bars and corresponding letters on the screen. "The Wraith genome is much more pronounced. As if those cells were somehow replicating. He has more Wraith genome than Teyla does."

"The colonel said as much. Perhaps their Teyla had more than ours does, and passed it along to her son. But when the colonel increased the dosage of the modified retro-virus to inhibit the Wraith DNA it didn't work all of the time. Carson, can you help him?" Moira asked, sitting next to him. She held the baby on her lap. The little girl was staring round, sucking on her thumb.

Carson shrugged. "Aye, I can attempt to modify the serum further with some enhancements. I should have realized there would be a difference in the mitochondrial cells inherited from the mother, and those would be different since their Teyla is not an exact duplicate of our Teyla, as their John is not our John." He sighed. "How is the boy?"

"Fine. He said he sometimes gets sick."

"He has two competing genomes in him. The ATA is trying to cancel out the Wraith and vice versa. This strain seems particularly...virulent."

"Like a stronger Wraith DNA?" Moira asked. "Johnny could sense it in him."

"Yes. Did the colonel say anything else?"

"No. Only that if the Wraith DNA can't be eliminated he doesn't know what to do. After their war with the ATA-enabled Wraith the poor child will be ostracized and seen as the enemy. Always be suspect, especially if his ATA is compromised. Is there any possibility he could, he could turn into a Wraith?" she asked softly.

"No. He's human, make no mistake of that, love. Worst case would be a hybrid, caught between the two species. But I can't see that happening. His body is at war with itself."

"Like John's was?" Moira asked.

"Yes. It is similar. Let me modify the serum and produce a few cultures for testing on the samples I took from the boy."

Moira stood. "Carson...he will be all right, won't he?"

Carson met her gaze. Blue eyes solemn. "I hope so, Moira. We will do everything that we can."

The children were quietly playing. Engrossed in their board game as they sat round it on the floor. Little voices challenging each other as they moved their pieces, rolled the dice. Counted each space. The dog sat near them, contentedly dozing. Moira smiled at them, then sat in the outer room as she fed Emily her bottle. She stared at her data pad. Played the flash drive once more. She stared at the colonel. The doppelganger of her husband. Except they were even more different now. Not the same genetically as they once had been.

She sighed, unable to help her feelings towards this other John Sheppard. Her husband's darker self. A man marred by more tragedy, more disasters than her own John had had to face. She shut off the data pad. Adjusted the bottle that the baby was sucking. The baby stared up at her. Little face serious, blue eyes bright. Dark curls softly lining her rosy face. Little hands gripping the bottle firmly. Determinedly.

John entered, moved to her. "Moira, I need that..." he paused, hash tone evaporating. The baby freed the bottle's nipple to view him. She smiled. Cooed. Gurgled and then resumed her sucking.

Moira glanced at him. "There." She pointed to a pad of paper on the table. "Word for word." He stepped closer. Eyed the tablet. "I...I'm sorry, John. About earlier."

"It's all right, Moy. He's got us all rattled." He took the paper, mollified by both her acquiescence and the sight of his baby daughter in her arms. The two women in his life, both ruling his heart. He smiled briefly. He sat next to her. Read the transcribed message.

_Moira, _it began, _you are the only one I can trust with this. With my son. Even though the threat of the ATA Wraith has all but been eliminated the fear remains. I cannot allow a prejudice to be directed towards my son so I am sending him to you. To you, Moira. No one else knows about his genetic heritage. The treatments are no longer working. The modifications to the retro-virus initially were successful and did suppress the Wraith DNA he inherited from his mother, and he was able to access his ATA. But something happened. A genetic switch or a new mutation developed to counteract the serum. I don't know. I'll leave that to you. I'm no scientist. The shots sometimes made him ill. He is losing his ATA but what is more alarming is that he is acquiring Wraith-like abilities. Please, Moira, I need your help. He needs your help. If this progression cannot be stopped there can only be one outcome. I think you know what that is. Whatever happens I trust you to find the best course of action. Moira, you are always welcome here. Always. If only to visit. I want you to know that. I'm here for you when and if you ever, ever need me. A John Sheppard who is still fully human, unaltered by any genetic twist of fate. I am trusting you and only you with my only son, Moira. As I am trusting you, my sweet Moira, with my heart. I'll be waiting. Always._

Moira watched her husband as he read it once. Twice. Saw his glower as he reacted. The last words particularly galling to him. The personal invocation. The almost expressions of love, of devotion. The jibe over John's evolution into something other than human, more than human. Moira swallowed. Regarded the baby in her arms. She set the bottle aside. Stood. Stepped around John and paced, gently patting the baby's back. The baby burped. Burped again. Gurgled. "You burp just like your father," she commented softly. "That's very unladylike, Emily."

"Sheppard women aren't ladies. At least not around me," John quipped. He set the pad down. Turned to his wife. She was pacing, pacing, baby at her shoulder. The baby burped again. Gurgled and sucked on the burping cloth. Stared wide-eyed at her father. John smiled at the infant. "That was a good one, Ems."

"I need to put her down for her nap." Moira headed for the nursery. She passed through the children's room. The boys were still playing. She smiled, nodded and they resumed their game. She entered the nursery. Kissed the baby and set her into her crib. "There now, Emily." She gave the infant her pink blanket. A pink plush elephant. The baby gurgled at her, clutching her toy. Content as her mother was close. Happy now that she was fed. Sleepy. Moira turned on the mobile. It turned slowly. Little pastel flowers twirling as a soothing melody played. She tensed. Felt John standing behind her. Looking over her shoulder at his baby daughter. "So?"

"So?" he echoed. "Is this kid going to turn into a Wraith?"

"No."

"He still poses a possible threat to the city."

"No, he doesn't. He's just a boy."

"Maybe. Maybe not. Prognosis?"

"Not sure yet. Carson is working on a more aggressive antidote with the blood work he took. Until we know more he will have to stay here."

"Fine. I'll find a spare room where he can–"

"No." She turned to him. "He stays here," she decided.

John frowned. "No. Not with our children, Moy."

"He is one of our children, John. Well, sort of. He is just–"

"No. He's not my son. Not yours. He is not staying with our sons and our daughter."

"John! We're all he has. Think how scary this is for him. All alone in a different reality where the people who look like his parents don't even know him! If it was our Johnny in the–"

"It would never be our Johnny. That kid sleeps in a separate room."

"No. He will sleep here with our boys." She turned back to the infant. Adjusted the blanket. "Look, I know you're angry and are just taking it out on the boy, but there's no need, John. None. You have nothing to worry about."

John slid his arms around her waist, startling her. Drew her against him. He ran kisses up her throat. "Don't I? Would you, Moy? Would you go to him? Ever?"

"No," she said, catching his hands at her waist before they wandered.

"No? Are you sure? He made the offer."

"And I said no, John."

"I...I don't understand this strange, this strange affinity you have for him, Moira. After everything he's done, and tried to do. To both of us. You...you love him. I know, because you love me, and he's me...sort of...but not really. And now...now he's more me than me, I guess. Because of all my changes...and he knows that. He knows that you will always respond to a John Sheppard...maybe more so to an unaltered one."

She turned to him. Kissed him. "I love you, John. You. And you are the only one I will ever be with, all right? Ever want to be with. You. Only you." She hugged him suddenly. Felt tears.

He held her. Kissed her brow. Silent.


	6. Chapter 6

In the Naked Light I Saw6

John tossed and turned. Tossed and turned. He couldn't sleep. Could not relax in his own room. In his own bed. Finally he sat. Looked at his wife. Moira was sound asleep, curled next to him. She had been unable to find her toothbrush and accused him of hiding it. A nonsensical argument which only fueled a sarcastic retort. They had gone to bed irritated at each other. It didn't seem to bother her at all, this intrusion of a kid from an alternate reality. The progeny of an alternate Sheppard. It bothered the hell out of him. He knew it bothered the hell out of their son Johnny too. Equally if not more. He was disturbed by Moira's acceptance. Her strange insistence on not only welcoming the kid but then treating him like a member of the family.

But he wasn't. He wasn't part of their perfect circle and never would be as far as John was concerned. He got out of the bed. Did not want to awaken his wife. She had been working nonstop with Carson, searching for a cure, a cause, anything to halt the progression of the kid's Wraith DNA. When she wasn't including the kid in their family time. In their meals and their games and their cartoon night.

John crossed into the children's room. The dog lifted its head. Seeing John the animal relaxed, returned to sleeping. John's sons were asleep in their bunk beds. The kid was asleep in a cot near them. He entered the nursery. Emily was asleep in her crib. Little mouth forming an 'o' shape. He circled back. Moved to look at Moira again as she slept in their bed. He scowled. Sighed. Ran a hand through his hair. He left their quarters.

He strolled down the hallway. His bare feet were silent on the cold, cold floor. Sporadic lights threw his elongated shadow across the walls. A lean body in a rumpled t-shirt, rumpled plaid blue pajama bottoms. He paused, hearing a noise behind him. The patter of small feet. A tiny giggle, quickly hushed. John smiled. Resumed walking. Listening as the small footsteps resumed behind him. The giggles. He stopped again. Turned, already knowing who was pursuing him. His eyes slitted to see clearly in the dark. He blinked, restoring them. "Hey! Whatcha doin', Seamus?" he drawled.

The little boy giggled. Toddled quickly to his father. Grinned. He was clad in oversized red pajamas sporting cars and trucks all over them. A plush toy was grasped in one hand. A wooly mammoth that had belonged to his mother. Then to his brother. And now to him. "Nuttin', daddy. Where go?" He giggled at the game of words between them.

John squatted to be eye level with the little boy. "Mess hall. Couldn't sleep. Got hungry. You?"

"Mess hall. Couldna sweep. Got hungry too," he echoed.

John grinned. "Is that so, buddy? Well then." He stood. "Let's get something to eat."

Seamus took his father's hand. "Okay, daddy! We get eat."

"Yes, we get eat," John agreed fondly. He led the little boy to the cafeteria. He swung the child high in the air, producing laughter. Then lowered him into a booster seat on a chair. "Wait here, sport." He quickly secured two bowls. A carton of milk. A box of cereal. He returned. Poured the cereal, the milk. "There."

"Spoons, daddy!"

"Huh? Spoons? Oh. If you insist." He grabbed two spoons. "Here we go. Eat up." He sat across from his son.

"What is, daddy?"

"What kind? Captain Crunch. Eat up. It will help you sleep."

They ate sloppily. Chewing the cereal. Slurping the milk. The little boy mirroring his father's movements, motions. Heads bent in serious eating. Licking their lips. Wiping their mouths. Spoons clattering on the increasingly empty bowls until the food was devoured.

"Daddy, daddy why?"

"Why what, Seamus?"

"Why? Why that boy like, like Johnny? He even had Johnny name!" Seamus declared, as if astounded anyone else would have his brother's name. "He, he even like Johnny but he no Johnny is he?"

"Ah. You really want me to explain about parallel dimensions and alternate realities at..." John checked his watch. "At two in the morning?"

Seamus stared. Squinted. "Daddy?"

John smiled. "Don't fret, sport. Ask you Uncle Rodney, okay? It's all right. He's no Johnny."

Seamus considered, chewing on his lower lip like his mother did. "Okay, daddy," he finally decided.

"Okay. Finish your cereal, buddy."

"Daddy, daddy, why?"

"Why what, Seamus?"

"Why couldna sweep?"

"Oh. I dunno. You?"

"I dunno," he echoed.

John shook his head. "Whatever."

"Whatever, daddy." He giggled.

John laughed.

Moira stirred, rolled. Reached. "John? John?" She sat, looked around the darkened room. Listened, but heard nothing. She got up, pulled a soft robe over her pale green nightshirt. She moved to the nursery, but Emily was asleep. Moira checked on the boys. Johnny was asleep on the top bunk. Their guest asleep on the cot. The bottom bunk was empty. "Seamus?" She stared a moment, wondering. Whirled as she heard voices. John's low, drawling tone. A little boy's reply, then a giggle. She relaxed. Stepped out of the room, hands on her hips.

"Oh oh," John said, setting the little boy down.

"Oh oh," Seamus echoed.

"And where have you two been at this hour?"

"Hey, Moira."

"Hey, mommy!"

"Don't you hey me. Well?"

"We couldn't sleep. Got hungry."

"We had cereal! Captain Crunch!" Seamus exclaimed.

"Ssh, honey!" She smiled at his joy. "I see. Cereal? At two in the morning?" She eyed her husband.

John shrugged. "It helps me sleep. Must be the milk, I guess. Let's go, sport. Time to go to bed."

"We go bed, mommy," the little boy said. Voice serious.

"Come along, honey." She held out her hand, shaking her head at her husband. The little boy smiled, ran to her and took her hand.

"Hey, he followed me, Moy," John excused.

"All right, Captain Crunch. Let's go, honey."

"That's Colonel Crunch, Moira," John corrected.

She snorted, led the little boy to his bed. "Here we go, honey." She tucked him into the blankets. Sat near and kissed him.

"Mommy?" Johnny sleepily asked.

"It's all right, darling. Seamus couldn't sleep."

"We had cereal!"

"Yes, you did. Good little boys should be asleep at this hour."

"I was asleep," Johnny said, sounding so much like John when he was irritated Moira had to smile, try not to laugh.

"Yes, darling, you were."

"I was too!" piped in the other Johnny.

Moira glanced over at the cot. Smiled. "Yes, you were too. All three of you go back to sleep now." She kissed Seamus again. "Honey, are you okay? Did daddy wake you and you had to follow him?"

"Yes, mommy. I hear daddy so I go see."

"Okay. Good thing you were keeping an eye on him, then."

"Hilarious, Moy," John commented, watching them.

"And we, we eat cereal!"

"Ssh! Yes, you did, honey."

"Captain Crunch!"

"Yes, honey. Now relax and go to sleep now."

"You heard your mother, boys. Go to sleep now."

"'Night, daddy!" Seamus exclaimed.

"Ssh! 'Night, daddy," Johnny said, shaking his head.

"'Night, daddy. Oh!" The other Johnny sat, blushed. Gulped at his mistake.

"No! He's not your daddy! He's my daddy! And mommy's my mommy and not yours never yours!" Johnny declared angrily.

The other Johnny started to cry. Emily started to fuss, awakened by the raised voices.

"Johnny Sheppard! Don't talk to your cousin like that!" Moira scolded.

"He's not my cousin!"

"Johnny! You will be nice and polite to our guest!" She moved to the boy. "It's all right, Johnny. You made an honest mistake. It must be hard, seeing a man nearly identical to your own father." She wiped his tears, hugged him. "Here. Come help me with the baby." She took his hand as he stood next to her. "Boys, go to sleep. You will be nice to our guest and that is final." She glanced at her older son. "Especially you, Johnny junior!" She led the little boy to the nursery as Emily began to fuss loudly, little voice rising in protest, alarm.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Johnny sprang out of his bed, descended the ladder and ran to his father.

John caught the boy, lifted him to hug. "It's all right, buddy. Like mommy said, it was a mistake. An honest mistake. But you're right. He's not your cousin. Just a, a guest who will be leaving soon, don't you worry."

"Daddy! I don't like him! He, he don't feel right!" Johnny complained, secure in his father's arms. He knew that daddy would understand and make it right. He always did.

"Doesn't," John corrected. "Really? Yeah, I know what you mean. Wait, do I?" He set the little boy down. Squatted to be eye level with him. "What do you mean, junior? How doesn't he feel right?"

"He, he don't..doesn't feel right, daddy. He feel...he feels like, like Auntie Teyla do." His voice fell and he eyed the floor, embarrassed. He knew his father didn't like how Johnny was uncomfortable around Auntie Teyla, but the little boy couldn't help it. He eyed his father.

"I see. Well, that's to be expected, junior. Where he comes from Teyla is his mother."

"Really?" Johnny's blue eyes widened. "But how...how you his father then?"

"I'm not. Not his daddy. I'm your daddy."

"My daddy too!" Seamus chirped.

"Yes, Seamus."

"And Emily daddy!"

"Yes, Seamus."

"And Meredith daddy!"

"Yes, what? Oh, the dog. Yeah." He glanced at the dog. The animal thumped its tail on the floor, acknowledging the sound of its name. "It's all right, Johnny." He carried the boy back to his bed. "Everything will be fine, don't you worry. Once we help that kid he is going back to his family. Alone. By himself. All right?"

"Okay, okay, daddy. Promise?"

"Promise. Now go back to sleep, both of you. I'll go see how Ems is faring. And your mother. Goodnight, boys."

"'Night, daddy," Johnny said.

"Daddy! Daddy, can I have more cereal?"

"No, Seamus. Go to sleep now." John shook his head, amused.


	7. Chapter 7

In the Naked Light I Saw7

Moira sat rocking the fussy baby. Bouncing her gently as the infant fussed and whined, sucking at her thumb, then at nothing, preferring to give voice to her complaints as she stared round the room. Little hands opening and closing on her mother's soft blue robe, finding comfort in the warm material. In the warmth of her mother's embrace. The little boy sat next to Moira, leaning against her. Finding solace too in the softness of the robe, in the warmth of the woman. Moira kissed his brow. "It's all right, Johnny. You'll be home soon, I promise. You must be missing your daddy, and I bet he is missing you."

The little boy nodded. Sat to look at her. "I...I sorry. Daddy...he look like daddy..."

"I know, dear. It's not your fault. He does look like your daddy, I know." She sighed, bouncing the baby on her lap now. The infant chortled, calmed at last. Staring at her mother. "Tell me, Johnny, do you live in Atlantis all of the time?"

"Yes. The city is my home. Daddy say so. He say I safe there."

"I see. What about, what about your mother?" she asked gently.

Johnny shrugged. "I dunno. I mean, she sees me sometimes. Sometimes I go see her on a planet where they live. But mostly I stay with daddy in the city. It safer for me."

"I see," Moira said, although she didn't. She wondered how their Teyla could so easily relinquish her son, even if it was to his father.

"Daddy say, daddy say you take care of me. He say Moira would be nice to me."

"Yes, he was right, dear. Don't you worry now."

"Daddy say he, he miss you."

"Oh."

"Do you miss my daddy?"

Moira hesitated. "Um...it's complicated," she finally answered.

"I, I don't unnerstand...daddy tried to tell me but I don't know and then Uncle Rodney but I don't unnerstand it. The two, two cities and two daddies and all that stuff."

"It's all right. It is very complicated, yes. And I'll tell you a secret. No one really understands it."

"Don't let Rodney hear you say that," John stated.

"Hilarious, John. Go back to bed."

The baby turned on her lap, hearing her father. She smiled. Cooed. Reached out a little hand. "Dada, dada, dada, dada, dada," she babbled.

John smiled. "Ems. My princess should be fast asleep as well."

"Go on, John. I've got this," Moira said, as the little boy scooted closer to her.

"No. Everyone needs to go to sleep now. Including you, Moy. Here." He took Emily from her.

"I'll settle my precious princess here. You settle the kid. The boys are fine now."

She frowned, but stood. "Come on, Johnny. Let's go back to bed. Everything's fine now." She led the boy to the cot. Tucked him into the blankets and kissed him. "Goodnight, Johnny. You have nothing to worry about."

"Okay, Moira. 'Night."

"Goodnight. You're safe here, don't you worry." She stood. Looked at the bunk bed. "Go to sleep, boys. And be nice to our guest. Especially you, Johnny junior."

John was fussing over his baby daughter. Lifting her high to make her squeal with delight. Lowering her gently and kissing her. Giving her a raspberry on her tummy which made her giggle with joy. He smiled, kissed her soft curls, her rosy cheeks. Tickled her to make her chortle. He set her into the crib, adjusting the pink blankets around her. Gave her the pink elephant toy she loved. He stroked her dark curls. "There, now, princess. Hush now. Everything's fine, Ems. No need to make a fuss about anything."

The baby gurgled, catching hold of his finger. Her grasp firm, resolute. John smiled at her. He was still slightly nervous around her. Was more comfortable around his robust boys. But knew he was putty in her hands and always would be, much to Moira's annoyance and amusement. He tickled the little girl to make her smile. Blue eyes bright. Closing as she relaxed. Her hold gentling on his finger, but never on his heart. His little girl.

John quietly left the nursery. Entered his bedroom but Moira wasn't there. He moved to the outer room. She was sitting at the table. Data screen projecting a blue glow over her form. He walked over to her. Touched her shoulder. "Enough, Moy."

"No. I'm awake, anyway. Go to bed, John. We...we will have to talk to Johnny in the morning. Our Johnny," she needlessly clarified. "He shouldn't be acting like that. He was, he was acting like, like you! Jealous of, of–"

"His alternate self? Yeah. Guess it runs in the family. Can you blame him?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"He had no reason to be jealous."

"He has every reason, Moy. The way you are fussing over that kid. Like he was one of ours but he's not. He never will be."

She sighed. "You are just as bad as he is!"

"No. I'm worse. And with good reason." He caressed her shoulders. "Come to bed, Moira. You can work on this to your heart's content tomorrow."

"It is tomorrow, John."

"Hilarious, Moira. Let's go." He closed the data pad.

"John! You–"

"Ssh! Don't wake the boys, or Ems." He tugged at her arm. "Let's go, sweetheart."

"You need to set a better example," she scolded, standing and moving to their bedroom.

He followed. "Do I now?"

"Yes. Your behavior towards Johnny. The boys will just mirror it like they try to mirror everything you do. Sometimes it's like having three John Sheppards running around the city."

John smirked. "Is that such a bad thing?"

"No, but in this case it is. I need you to set a better example in regards to how you–"

"Don't lecture me, doctor. I won't pretend this is easy, or even welcome." John followed her into the bed. "The sooner that kid is gone the better. And I still don't trust him."

"The colonel, you mean?"

"Him either. Just stop fawning over him, would you? For our Johnny's sake. And for Seamus. And for Emily. And for me. Hell, even for the dog. You are not his mother, damn it."

"You are worse than Johnny!" she accused, rolling onto her side away from him. "You just, you just can't accept that the colonel can be a good and decent man at times, can you?"

"No, I can't. Because he can't. Never will be. And you should know that better than me." He spooned against her. Slid his hand up to cup a breast. "Moira," he breathed into her ear. Kissed along her throat.

She shifted. "You've got be kidding me," she grumbled.

He chuckled. "Am I? Maybe. Maybe not. My Moira." He kissed her cheek. Freeing her breast to slide his hand down her waist. Between her legs. Fingers gliding up under the nightshirt to caress along her panties. "So fucking sweet, baby."

"Stand down, sweetie. This is a very bad time for–"

"Sex? There's never a bad time for sex, baby." He nuzzled her throat. Nibbled her earlobe. She squirmed into him, reacting despite herself.

"John–"

"We're both awake, baby," he reasoned. "May as well enjoy the horizontal mambo, huh?"

She softly laughed. Rolled onto her back. "John Sheppard! Not until you return my toothbrush!"

"Believe me, baby, that's not your toothbrush!" He kissed her. Sliding on top of her. Kiss after kiss as he caressed her side. Shifting his body to align with hers. Angling his hardening cock between her parted thighs. Seducing and persuading as their bodies reacted to each other. As their mouths entwined.

"Daddy?"

John sighed into her hair. Looked over to see his younger son standing near the bed. Plush wooly mammoth in one hand. "Seamus? Whatcha doin'?

The boy giggled. "I wanna sweep with mommy."

"So do I, sport. So do I."

"John!" Moira laughed, shoved. John rolled off her with a grunt. "Come here, honey."

Seamus clambered up the bed. Across his father and into his mother's arms. She kissed him, settled him under the blankets next to her. "Mommy!"

"There now, honey. Go to sleep now. Don't you worry."

"Daddy?"

"I'm here, sport." John spooned along his wife again. Touched his son's arm. "Go to sleep, Seamus."

"Mommy, mommy can I have cereal?" the little boy whispered.

"For breakfast, honey. Now ssh." She kissed him.

"Mommy, mommy, can I have–"

"Seamus! Sleep now!" John barked.

The little boy giggled. "Okay, daddy!"

"Okay! Ssh!"

"Okay! Ssh!" the child echoed.

Moira laughed. "Ssh! Silly daddy!"

"Silly daddy!"

"Me? Silly Seamus Sean Sheppard!"

The little boy giggled. "Mommy!" He snuggled, content.

She kissed him. "Hush now, honey. Or daddy will be as grumpy as a bear."

"He already is. GRR!" He tickled his son.

"Daddy, daddy, no!" The child laughed. "I sweep! I sleep with mommy now!"

"That's what I was gonna do, sport," John mourned.

"John, hush now! Okay, honey, goodnight."

"Goodnight, mommy. 'Night, daddy!" he nearly shouted.

John snorted. "I'm right here, sport. You don't need to yell."

Moira squirmed, shoved her rear into her husband. "You certainly are right there, colonel. Damn," she mourned.

John snorted. "Tell me about it, baby. Now behave, Moy. At least for now."

"As ordered, sweetie. For now."

"For now! Ssh!" Seamus said. They all laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

In the Naked Light I Saw8

Moira woke to the sounds of Emily fussing. She sat, freeing herself from the blankets. John was asleep, facing away from her. Seamus was curled up next to him, holding onto his father with one little hand. The other clasping his wooly mammoth toy. She smiled at the pair. Nudged her son. "Seamus? Seamus, honey, let's go." She lifted the sleeping boy, kissed him and carried him back to his own bed. Settled him into the blankets and moved to take care of the baby. "Hush now, Emily. You'll wake everybody with your noise."

She changed the baby's diaper, fussed over her. Dressed her in a pink and lavender outfit, shaking her head at the excessively girly clothing that John had insisted on getting her. Just as he had re-done the entire nursery in some over the top pink princess room with flowers and baby animals and pastels. The baby gurgled happily, making little soft sounds. Moira carried the infant back to the crib. Returned to her room to use the bathroom unimpeded by husband or sons. She dressed quickly, but frowned. Her hairbrush was missing. She searched the drawer. Found a comb and trapped her long hair in an inefficient ponytail. Stood a moment looking at the bed. John was asleep on his side, softly snoring. She smirked. Shook her head fondly.

"Mommy?"

She smiled, turned. "Morning, Johnny. Why don't you get your brother and the pair of you go wake up daddy."

"Okay, mommy!" He ran back into his room.

Moira smiled, hearing her sons giggling. John's growling voice, his exclamations of outrage. Then laughter. She turned as the other Johnny entered sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "Morning, Johnny. How do you feel?"

The little boy moved to her. "Okay, I guess...I..."

"It's all right, Johnny. Go get washed up and I'll find some clean clothes for you. Then we can have breakfast. Go on, it's all right." She followed him into the other room. Produced another shirt and jeans for him to wear. Another set of her son's old clothes. She returned to the nursery, set the baby into her stroller. Wheeled her into the children's room, adjusting the diaper bag slung across the back of the stroller.

Her two sons charged into the room, laughing wildly. "Mommy, mommy!" they cried, running to hide behind her.

John entered, arms upraised. "Where did those little boys go? I'm hungry!" he bellowed. The boys laughed behind her.

Moira laughed. "What a grumpy bear you are, colonel! Shouldn't you be getting ready for work?"

"Should I? Not until I've had my breakfast!" He lunged. The boys screamed in delight, running round their mother and back into the other bedroom. The dog followed, barking merrily. John laughed, paused. Smiled as his daughter who was staring at him, mouth open in amazement. "Hey, princess." He squatted, kissed her gently. "How's my precious princess this morning? So pretty in her new outfit, isn't she?" The baby cooed in response.

Moira shook her head. "Colonel, will you go get that fine, fine ass in gear?"

He stood. Moved to his wife. Kissed her. "It is, baby, believe me. We need to find a time to get your pert little ass in–"

"Mommy!" The boys ran back to her, breathless. The dog chasing them. "Daddy a bear!"

She laughed. "Yes, he is! He's a right old grumpy bear who ow!" she complained as John swatted her rear.

"Pert little ass. Get dressed, boys! Last one to the mess hall is a rotten egg!"

The boys giggled. Ran round their mother as the dog barked. Johnny emerged from the bathroom, stood staring, startled by the joviality of the family. The noise.

Moira smiled. "Boys! Boys, calm down! You heard your father. Johnny, come with me." She pushed the stroller out of the room. Johnny followed, glancing back at the boys who were staring at him. Their game and hilarity halted. At John who was staring as well. All merriment gone from his face. Even the dog had quieted. He gulped, quickly caught up to Moira.

"Where mommy?" Seamus asked again, waving his spoon in the air.

John sighed. "Probably working with Uncle Carson. Now finish your cereal."

"Mommy always have breakfast with us," Johnny noted sourly.

"Has," John corrected. "I know, buddy. But not this morning. It's all right."

"Where mommy?"

"Seamus, I told you."

"Mommy always have breakfast with us! She can't have breakfast with him!"

"Where mommy?"

"Boys!" John sighed, tapped his earpiece. "Moira, copy? Moira, I need you in the cafeteria! ASAP!"

Moira jerked at John's harsh voice in her ear. She smiled at the little boy. "Johnny, finish your waffles." She glanced at the baby in the stroller. "John, I'm busy here. Surely you can manage to give your own sons breakfast."

"Yes, but they want you," he replied, sounding annoyed. "Apparently you always have breakfast with them."

"Mommy!" Seamus called.

She smiled. "Not today, John. You can handle it, can't you, colonel? Moira out." She tapped the earpiece, cutting off his protest. "There. Carson?"

"Just bringing up the data, love. How's the boy?"

"Fine." She patted his arm. "We are going to find a better treatment for you, all right? It won't hurt. Well, a little, but only for a moment. And you're a big boy so you'll be fine. I will hold your hand the entire time."

"Mama, mama, mama!" Emily called, chortling.

"Hush, Emily! You're fine." She sighed. Patted the baby's head. "Your wiles won't work on me like they work on your father, young lady."

Carson laughed. "I can just imagine, love. I've made some adjustments here. After the treatment we'll run a comparison and see exactly what is going on in there."

"Do you think you can cure him?" she whispered, glancing back at the boy. He was finishing his waffles, licking the syrup off his lips.

"We will do what we can, Moira. We will do what we can."

"Where mommy?"

"Mommy always have breakfast with us, daddy."

"Where mommy?"

John sighed. "I know, okay? Just not this morning. It's all right, boys. Finish up here. We've got a long day ahead of us. Or at least I do," he ruefully commented.

"Daddy, daddy, where mommy?"

"Mommy always have breakfast with us."

John lowered his head to the table, hid his face on his folded arms with a groan.

"You see? The cells are increasing at an alarming rate. If I didn't know better I'd say this part of the genome is reproducing itself. Almost like a regeneration."

Moira frowned. Staring at the screen. Baby on her lap as Emily was sucking on a pacifier, staring round. "How can that be? Some kind of trigger? A switch in the junk DNA?"

"Perhaps. It shouldn't be happening, but it is. His genetic inheritance should be completely stable. Like our Teyla's is with her own son. But this...this shows otherwise."

Moira glanced at the little boy. He was sitting near her on a bed, coloring in a book. Face all concentration as he worked. A bandage was on his arm where he had been injected. She looked back at the screen. "Could the anomaly have done something? No, the colonel said it was happening before he came here," she answered her own question.

"I don't see how the anomaly could affect him in either case. The thing is...those cells have increased since his arrival here."

"What? How is that–"

"Mommy! Mommy where go?"

"Mommy, you missed breakfast!"

She turned as her sons ran to her. Faces full of concern, of worry. "Boys, I'm right here. Didn't daddy tell you? Where is–"

John followed after them. "They insisted, Moy. You've upset their schedule."

"Mommy, mommy where go?" Seamus caught her leg.

"Mommy, you missed breakfast and you said breakfast is the most important. No, Uncle Rod said that."

"He says that about every meal," John quipped.

"I'm busy here, Johnny, relax. Seamus, I'm not going anywhere."

"You, you, mommy, you had breakfast with him?" Johnny pointed at the other boy.

"Yes, and with Emily and with Carson as we worked," she explained, startled by his flare of jealousy, of anger. So like his father she almost felt guilty. "John?"

"You should have been with us, Moy."

"Not helping, John. Boys, go on now. I've got work to do here."

"With him?" Johnny asked, frowning.

"Yes, Johnny, to make him all better. That's why he's here, remember? Be nice now."

"He, he don't feel right, mommy!" Johnny informed. "He feel worse now! Worse than even Auntie Teyla," he confided in a whisper.

"Why, mommy?" Seamus added.

"Boys, that is enough!" she scolded.

"Worse now? Carson, are his Wraith cells increasing?" John asked, glancing at his son. "If that's the case then he is a threat to the city and must be moved to a more secure–"

"John, stop! He is no threat! You are scaring him! Scaring your sons now!" She stood, baby in her arms. "Boys, go on now! Johnny, you have lessons. Seamus, you have your play date. Go on now, both of you."

"Wait." John halted his sons, glancing at them. He eyed his wife. Eyed the kid. Eyed Emily who was watching him, gurgling. Eyed Carson who was watching him, concern on his face. "If there is a problem here I need to know now," he said sternly.

"It's not contagious, John," Carson assured. "It's not a threat of any kind."

"You're overreacting, John. Go! Go on, boys. Everything's fine. Would I have Emily here if I thought otherwise? Now go on. We'll have lunch together, all right?"

She moved to the kid. Touched his arm. "It's all right, Johnny. Don't you worry now. That's a lovely picture you've colored here. Look, Emily. See what your cousin has made? Look at the blues and the greens. Like Atlantis, right?"

The little boy nodded, smiled. "Yes, mommy. Moira," he swiftly corrected, blushing. "That's my room in Atlantis."

"You have your own room? Wow. That must be nice. And very grown-up, to have your own room. What's this?" She pointed.

"That's my football. Daddy gave it me."

"He did? How nice of him. That's a game for a big boy, isn't it? I bet the Athosians don't play, do they?"

Johnny laughed. "Not really, no. Daddy and I had to teach them, but the other kids from Earth can play. We formed two teams. Team, team Sheppard and team Elliot."

"And I bet team Sheppard wins a lot."

"Yes! We do! Team Sheppard wins a lot!"

"Of course." She looked up suddenly. All of the Sheppard males were staring at her, eyes narrowed. Similar expressions of annoyance, of jealousy on their similar faces. She frowned at them. "What? Didn't I tell you three to go? Johnny, lessons! Seamus, play date! John, work!" She looked at the other Johnny. "Can you color this one for me, dear? Make it all pretty for Emily?"

"Okay, Moira! I'll make it all girly." He laughed.

She laughed. "Yes, all girly for the little girl here." She moved back to Carson. "Have you made the..." She looked back to see her husband and her sons hadn't moved. "John!"

John scowled. Relented. "Fine. But if there's any significant increase I need to know. Boys, let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

In the Naked Light I Saw9

Moira sighed, shaking her head. She set the baby into her stroller. "Men! No, Sheppard men! What is their problem, Carson?" she complained.

The doctor smiled. "They are very protective of you, love. Very."

"And possessive! You know how bad John is? Imagine that times three! Hush, Emily!" The baby was fussing, reaching out after her father. "Just you wait until they are this way about you. Then you'll have a reason to really cry."

Carson chuckled. "Now, Moira. You cannot blame them. You are their heart. You, Moira. You are the center of their world."

"Wonderful," she muttered, but was pleased at that thought. She stepped over to the little boy. "That's very good, dear. She will like that." She kissed his brow, smiled. Returned to Carson. "Do you think there's something in the retro-virus that is causing this?"

"Possibly, but it should be decreasing the Wraith genome, not increasing it," Carson muttered.

Neither noted Johnny standing. Watching. Listening. His glare was like ice as he stared at the other little boy. The one that dared to have his name and dared to usurp his mother's time and her affection. He shook his head, feeling tears. But shoved them aside. Let his anger replace them. He ran out of the infirmary. Knowing what he had to do.

John stood, arms folded across his chest. "What do you mean you couldn't find it?" he flared. Studying his team and Evan as they sat round the table. As they exchanged embarrassed glances with each other. "Well?" he snapped, waiting for one of them, any of them to speak.

"We couldn't find it, sir," Evan confirmed with a shrug. "We scanned the entire planet. Did a search by flyover and on foot. If that ship is there it is very well concealed. Very. We did detect the anomaly in a rather large lake, so that part of the story is true."

"Rodney?"

"What? I scanned that entire planet! I couldn't detect any unique energy signatures, which tells me that their technology is more sophisticated than ours! It can elude our scans and be cloaked from every sensor, everything we've got! What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to find that damn ship!" John snapped.

"We tried! If it's there I have no idea where it is! Unless we trip over it we are not going to find it!" Rodney exclaimed, frustrated as well.

"Tell him the rest," Ronon said, unperturbed.

"The rest? The rest of what?" John asked, glowering.

"I sensed the Wraith but there was no sign of–" Teyla began, but a blaring alarm cut off her words.

"Colonel Sheppard to the control room! Colonel Sheppard to the control room!" A voice shouted over the PA. "The city is initiating a lock down!"

"What the...crap!" John whirled, sprinted out of the control room. Rodney on his heels as lights flashed and alarms rang. He almost collided with Richard as the other man reached the control room. "What's going on?"

"I was going to ask you!" Richard retorted.

Rodney pushed past them, pushed a technician out of the way. His fingers flew across the console. "I can't override it!"

"Intruder detected," came a pleasant female voice. "Intruder contained."

"What is that?" John asked.

"I have no idea!" Rodney exclaimed. "Our system's being hijacked! In wait...wait...in the...in the 'Gate room? By, by your son!"

Moira was walking with the little boy, the stroller in front of her. "Let's get something to eat and then we will see how you feel after that. Carson will have to run a few more tests, but they won't hurt at all. You were very brave to face that–" She was pushed backwards suddenly, the stroller with her. "What the–"

Johnny cried out in alarm as a force field rose from the floor, effectively containing him. The blue shimmering box began to move. He cried out as it shocked him. Until he moved with it, having no choice. He cried. "Moira! Moira?"

"Johnny! Walk with it!" She tapped her earpiece, following after the trapped boy. "John? John, what's going on?"

"Moy! Are you okay?" John asked, entering the 'Gate room. He saw his son near an open panel, fingers on the crystals. Face screwed in concentration.

"Yes! There's some kind of force field around–"

"I know! I'm on it! Rodney, where?"

"Huh? Oh..." Rodney checked the screens. "Heading your way, John. I can't shut it down! It must be a secondary defense against possible contagion...who knows what your son can activate in this city! Ingenious, really, to isolate the one threat while leaving the rest of the city functioning and navigable. I wish we'd had that when that virus invaded the–"

"Rodney! Focus! Johnny!"

"Unauthorized 'Gate activity!" Rodney announced, staring at the chevrons were lighting one by one. The Stargate was suddenly active. Dialing itself.

"Shit! Shut the Iris! Rodney, stop that!"

"I can't! Your son is in control!"

"Intruder contained," came the pleasant female voice. "Intruder isolated. 'Gate activation commencing to eliminate intruder."

"That can't be good," Rodney commented, exchanging a glance with Richard.

"Crap! Johnny, stand down! Johnny, you stop this right now, young man! That's a direct order!" John said sternly, reaching his son.

The little boy opened his eyes, met his father's gaze. "He, he's a threat, daddy. You said! You said!"

"And he will be dealt with if he becomes one, but not before. Stand down, now! You are in very serious trouble, junior. Stand down!"

Johnny quailed under his father's stern voice, stern expression. He fumbled with the crystals. The panel. "I...I can't! Daddy, daddy, the city won't let me!"

"John! Look!" Rodney shouted, pointing.

John looked up to see the wormhole explode outwards, as the Iris evaporated. The wormhole shimmered expectantly. A bluish force field was encircling the kid, guiding him inexorably towards the waiting Stargate. He was crying inside it. Scared. Helpless. Moira was following, pushing the stroller in front of her. "Crap. Let go, junior. I'll power it down. Rodney, what's that address?"

Rodney quickly inputted it. "It's a Space Gate!"

"Crap! I better be quick, then. Move, junior!" Johnny freed the crystals, fighting not to cry as he stepped aside. Stared at what he had done. His father touched them, played his fingers along them. "Moira, get back from there! Get Emily out of the way!" he shouted. Calmed to concentrate, to direct the city. To convince it there was no threat to be eliminated.

"John! John, do something!" Moira shouted, unable to help. Watching as the force field herded the boy towards the waiting wormhole.

"John! I can't override the 'Gate!" Rodney called.

"Crap! Damn it! Hold on!"

"Elimination of threat in five seconds. Containment protocols maintained," stated the pleasant female voice. "Elimination of threat in four seconds."

"John!" Rodney called.

"John!" Moira shouted.

"Daddy?" Johnny asked in a small voice.

Suddenly the alarms ceased. The lights stopped flashing. The force field dropped, disappearing into the floor. The trapped child collapsed to the floor. Moira rushed to him as he started to convulse.

"I need medical! Carson!" she cried. "Easy, Johnny, easy, you are safe now! You're safe now!" She tried to hold the child steady as his body tensed, locked in a shaking spasm.

John opened his eyes as the wormhole winked out of existence. He freed the crystals, closed the panel. Turned to his son. Johnny was watching his mother, then the medical team as they gently lifted the kid to a rolling bed and quickly took him to the infirmary. Moira moved to the baby as she started to cry, little arms waving in the air. Johnny bit his lower lip, met his father's gaze. The little boy's eyes were full of tears. "What did I tell you about touching Ancient tech?" John asked, voice low but grave. "Not without adult supervision? Ever! Get to your room right now, young man! You are grounded and will not leave that room until I give the word! We are going to have a little talk. Go."

Johnny nodded. His father's voice was mild, gentle even, but anger radiated through it. The little boy hastened out of the 'Gate room, breaking into a run. Into a sob.

John inwardly sighed. Looked down to see Seamus grabbing his father's leg, silent. Staring up at him in worry, in wonder. John ran a hand over his face.

"John! What the hell was that? What did you do?" Moira flared, moving to him. She pushed the stroller in front of her. The baby was fussing still.

"It wasn't me. It was our son. I've just grounded him," John explained.

"What? Johnny did...Johnny?" Moira asked, alarmed.

"Mommy!" Seamus ran to her, clutched her leg.

"Yeah. He's that upset, Moy. I tried to tell you."

"He...he..." she stammered, disbelieving.

"Yeah."

"I've got to go check on–"

"No! You will come with me now so we can deal with our son. Ours! Let Carson take care of that damn kid!" John gentled his voice, seeing Seamus staring at him. Even Emily had quieted, staring as well. "It's all right now. Moira, please."

She nodded. Lifted Seamus to her arms and kissed the little boy. He clung to her, hiding his face against her. She pushed the stroller in front of her. Startled by what her son had done. By the depth of his feelings. By the way he had initiated new systems and had lost control of them. She shuddered to think what could have happened if John hadn't had been able to shut it all down.

John followed them, glancing up to see Rodney and Richard watching. He knew both would be swarming with questions. Rodney would want to know all about the systems and exactly what Johnny had done to initiate them. Richard would want to know the little boy had done in the first place, not knowing about the boy's double ATA. John pondered how to explain without revealing too much. To keep his son protected. To keep everyone safe.


	10. Chapter 10

In the Naked Light I Saw10

Moira sat cross-legged on the floor of the nursery. Seamus was in her lap, snuggling against her.

Emily was cuddled next to her, sucking on the ear of her pink elephant toy. Little hands clasping her mother's thigh for support as she awkwardly sat. Moira kissed both children, cuddling them. Listening to John's low voice from behind the closed door where he was talking to their older son. His tone was mild, but serious. A thread of anger could be detected, however moderately he voiced his words. "And what's this?" she asked, turning the page of a book.

Seamus eyed the picture. "Mastodon!"

"Yes, honey! See how big it is compared to an elephant. And the tusks?" He nodded. She looked over as the door opened and closed. Seamus stared up at his father as John walked to them, expression somber. "John?" she asked softly.

"He's fine. I think he understands the gravity of what he's done. But he's still grounded. We can talk to him later. I've got to go secure the city and try to explain to Woolsey without telling him about the double ATA." He sighed. "Talk to him, Moy. Be with him. Last word I had was that the kid was stabilized. I'll be back ASAP." He eyed his son, his daughter. Left abruptly.

Moira sighed. "Okay, honey. Let's keep reading. It will be all right. What's this one?" She turned the page. Hearing a noise she glanced across the room. Johnny had opened the door a crack, stood peeking at them. Face red, teary. She pretended not to notice even as the dog thumped its tail on the floor in greeting.

Seamus touched the page. "I...I dunno, mommy. What is?"

"Mama, mama, mama, mama," Emily prattled, freeing the ear of her toy to stare at the page.

"It's a camel. A tall animal, see? And see the hump? It holds their water supply because they live in the desert, a very dry place full of sand. Now let's see what an ancestor of the camel looked like." She turned the page. "Ah. What's this now, honey?"

Seamus shook his head. "I dunno, mommy. What is?"

Moira glanced over to see the door opening a little wider. Johnny stood, pouting. "Johnny, come look at this. I bet you know what this is," she gently invited.

Johnny bit his lower lip. Hesitated. Then ran to her. He clambered into her lap as his little brother made room. He looked at the picture. "It's an _Aepycamelus major._ Really, really tall but it don't have a hump like a regular camel does."

"Yes, darling. I knew you would know this one."

"Mommy!" Johnny hugged her, hiding his face against her. "I sorry! I sorry!"

"Ssh, ssh, now," she soothed, kissing him. Hugging him. She stroked his hair as he settled against her, staring at the book. "You've been very bad, Johnny. Someone could have gotten hurt. You won't touch any Ancient tech again without our supervision, right?"

"Yes, mommy! I won't do it again! Ever!"

"All right, then. Johnny, I'm not going anywhere. I love you. No one could ever replace you. All right?"

"Mommy," he sniffed, comforted.

"This is my family. I'm not going anywhere. You are my son, along with Seamus. And Emily is my daughter. And daddy is my husband. You see?"

"And Meredith?" Seamus asked, in concern.

"Yes, honey, and Meredith. And even daddy sometimes too is like a boy, isn't he?" The children giggled. Even Emily chortled. "Okay, then. We're all on the same page here, aren't we? All Sheppards, yes, Seamus, even the dog," she said before he could ask. "Now let's see what is next. Ah! Bears. Here we go now. Listen."

John shook his head, standing in Richard's office. "Like I said, my son has a very strong ATA and he was very upset. Don't worry. It won't happen again. He's only a little boy and wasn't thinking clearly. The sooner that kid is gone the better. We have to find that ship and I am going to personally lead the team and find it."

"All right...but I get the feeling there's more you're not telling me," Richard said, assessing the man in front of his desk. "Rodney wouldn't say more than you have."

"There's nothing else," John stubbornly insisted.

"How is the boy?"

"I'm just going to check now. Then I'll prep my team and we'll go find that ship." John left. He strode to the infirmary. Neared the bed where the boy was reclining. An IV tube was attached to one hand. The boy was very pale, eyes closed. Twitching as if having a bad dream. He looked up as Teyla and Carson approached.

"He's running a low-grade fever. Nothing that I can't treat," the doctor informed.

"And the rest?" John asked.

"Worse, I'm afraid. Something is triggering the Wraith cells to multiply. For the life of me I can't figure out what that could be."

"Colonel, something is not right here. I keep sensing...something. At first I thought it was the boy, but now...I am not so certain."

"Something? Could you be more specific?" John asked.

Teyla shrugged. "No. It is like the Wraith, but it is not. I cannot explain it."

"Mommy..." the kid muttered.

Teyla stepped closer. Brushed his dark hair from his sweaty brow. A look of sad compassion swept across her face. She looked at John. "It is...awkward. This child. Knowing there is another Teyla out there. Another version of myself. One who had a son with..." She paused, glanced at the boy again.

"Yeah, you're telling me," John agreed, equally uncomfortable. There was an awkward silence.

"I will stay with him," Teyla finally stated. "Give what comfort I can to the child."

John nodded. "We'll run a sensor sweep...just in case there is something else here. In either case the kid needs to leave the city."

"John! It's too soon! I haven't begun to find the correct–" Carson began to harangue.

"Then find it, doc! He needs to go home, doesn't he? Once I find that ship. Teyla, you sense anything out of the ordinary alert Delta squad. I'll be back ASAP."

John entered his quarters. Heard Moira's soft voice, reading aloud. A string of Latin and then a string of facts about some prehistoric animal. He smiled. Stepped to the nursery. Saw her sitting on the floor with their two little boys in her lap, nestled together. She was stroking Johnny's hair, helping Seamus turn the page. Emily was clumsily crawling near her, prattling quietly. The dog thumped its tail in greeting but didn't move from its spot near them. John felt a wave of emotion. His precious little family. Something he thought he'd never have. Could never have expected any of this. A wife. Two sons. A daughter. Even a dog. His perfect circle. Safe. Secure. His.

Moira paused, looked up at him. Stared at the naked emotion on his handsome face. The sheer depth of emotions unspoken. Until he schooled his expression to a more neutral demeanor. "John?"

"Daddy?" Johnny asked, biting his lower lip again.

"You're still grounded, young man, but you can be out here. Just don't leave our quarters," John decided.

"Daddy, where go?" Seamus asked, seeing his father in a TAC vest.

"Yes, where go?" Moira echoed.

"Dada! Dada, dada, dada , dada!" Emily gurgled with a big smile. She crawled, stopped and stared up at the towering figure of her father. Patted one of his big boots with her little hand.

John smiled. "Just a quick recon. Back in an hour. I expect you boys to behave and to do as your mother says. You too, princess. Moy." He stepped out of the room.

She kissed the boys, gently moved them off her lap. Stood. "Here. I'll be right back." She followed after John. "A recon? Where?"

He drew her across the room. "I'll only be an hour, tops. I am going to find that ship and make certain it is in working order. You need to stay with our children. Carson has the kid stabilized and Teyla volunteered to stay with him. I'm sure he needs his mother now, or at least someone resembling her. Like our Johnny needs you."

Moira nodded. "John...okay." She kissed him. "I should have thought of that. You...you..."

"Yes," he confirmed to her suspicion. "He has to go ASAP, Moy. No," he touched her lips before she could protest, or argue. "End of discussion. Lorne's here if you need anything. Keep the doors locked. Teyla's sensing something but she's not sure if it's just the kid. If Johnny detects anything you listen to him, okay?" He looked over at the doorway suddenly. The two little boys were peering in, trying to listen. "Hey!" he bellowed. They laughed, darted back into their room. John shook his head. He kissed her. "Back in one hour, sweetheart. Look after the squadron for me."

"As ordered, colonel. John, be careful." She reluctantly freed him.

He smiled. "Aren't I always, baby?

Moira sighed. Paced, baby at her shoulder. The boys sat on her bed quietly watching a DVD. She spoke softly into her earpiece. "Any better?"

"Yes," Carson's Scottish voice sounded in her ear. "The fever is almost gone now. I've got him on a cocktail of antibiotics and the modified serum, plus the enzyme and it seems to be working on all fronts. I am trying to isolate the specific genetic strand of Wraith that seems to be replicating so we can stop it once and for all, but I need more time."

"I see. I'll join you as soon as John returns. He said he'd only be an hour." She glanced at the clock. An hour and a half had passed.

"Aye, but Rodney's with him and if they do find that ship, well, you know about boys and their toys."

She smiled. "True." She glanced at her sons. "Keep me informed, please. Moira out." She tapped the earpiece. "Here we go, Emily. There now. All fed." She set the baby into a playpen. Turned to see the boys watching her. "Cartoon over?"

"Yes, mommy. Where daddy go?"

"He'll be back soon, honey."

"Mommy, I sorry!"

"Okay, darling. But you are still grounded."

"Then who is going to walk Meredith?" Johnny asked.

"Oh. I guess I'll have to do it, or daddy when he gets back. Nice try, darling," she added as he pouted, finding his foolproof idea wasn't foolproof at all.

"I do it!" Seamus exclaimed.

"No, you're too little," Johnny shook his head. "Mommy, what for dinner?"

"I don't know, but we will eat it here."

"All of us?" Seamus asked.

"Yes, honey. All of us. We can wait for daddy to return."


	11. Chapter 11

In the Naked Light I Saw11

"This is amazing!" Rodney grinned, as the ship materialized in front of him. "How the hell did you find it so fast! I swear we looked here twice! It's still not reading on my oh there it is now!"

John shrugged. "I upgraded the scanners with my um, mojo. Using the kid's DNA signature as a reference point. Let's check it out," he said, suddenly uncomfortable as both Rodney and Ronon were staring at him. He wouldn't reveal the other way he had found it. Using his enhanced senses. John opened the hatch. Entered the ship, ducking. It was smaller than the hybrids he had seen from that alternate reality. More compact. He froze in his tracks. "Rodney!"

Rodney followed. "What? Okay, I'll admit I am impressed by both your initiative and your um, mojo, but I would have thought of that eventually what? Oh." Rodney stepped next to his friend. A row of stasis pods were lined up against one wall. All empty. All open. "Is that what it looks like? It...it can't be? Can it?"

John shrugged. "Maybe. Or it's how the kid got here when the ship was on auto-pilot."

"But you're frowning. You have that frowning look. The one that means we might be in trouble but you don't want to say anything yet. You don't think it's that, do you?"

"No," John admitted. "Check the systems and see if this thing can get the kid back home." John exited, stepped to Ronon. "Anything?"

Ronon nodded. "Something was here. Went through there." He pointed with his gun. "I missed it the first time, but now..."

"Now you are looking for it. Let's track it. Rodney, we're on a perimeter sweep." He began to walk with Ronon as the two men headed for the nearby lake. It was an expanse of blue, still water. Undisturbed. "Teyla kept sensing something. And if it wasn't just the kid..."

"Tracks." Ronon knelt. "Out of the water. Odd. To the ship and then..." He turned on his heels. "The Stargate?"

"Crap. How many?"

"Hard to tell. Too much time has passed and they are eroded now." Ronon stood. Stared round at the surrounded trees. A wind blew, rustling the leaves.

"So the kid wasn't alone."

"Who would be with him? And why?" Ronon asked. "He came through the Stargate alone."

"Did he?" John wondered quietly. Recalled that blur of motion he had caught out of the corner of his eye. Had dismissed it as his attention, his surprise had been all on the kid so similar to his own son. So unexpected. He frowned.

"You don't think the other Sheppard is here, do you?"

"No. He's not here. But someone else is. There were three pods. Let's check the area just to be sure, then we are going home."

Moira glanced at the clock again. Two hours had passed. She fretted, couldn't help herself. She switched off her data pad, stood. Dinner had come and gone. The boys were playing a board game, quiet voices challenging each other as they moved the pegs up and down the board. Emily was in her playpen, crawling awkwardly and prattling. Meredith was sitting near the boys, dozing. She tapped her earpiece, moving into the outer room. "Carson?"

"Och, love, you startled me!" the doctor almost jumped out of his chair. He smiled. "No changes either way. I've increased the dosage of pure bug serum, and that seems to be doing the trick in suppressing the active Wraith cells. We'll never be able to eradicate the Wraith DNA as he has that from his mother. Those mitochondrial cells are his inheritance, but we seem to have deactivated the trigger. For now."

"I should have realized sooner! Carson, the colonel said that their Teyla had been compromised. He must have meant genetically, since they well, you know..." She felt a blush. "Anyway, perhaps that is what is triggering this sudden expansion of the Wraith DNA. The–"

"Mommy! Mommy!" Seamus ran to her. "Johnny's sick!"

"Crap. How long?" John stood, staring at the dead body tangled in the vines and brush. It was a man. Once vital, now shrunken to a husk of his former self. The life drained from him. White tufts of hair stood out at odd angles from his emaciated head.

Ronon knelt. Prodded the body with a stick. "Not long. An hour, maybe. There are a few scattered villages on this planet. Look...he's been fed upon, obviously, but not by a Wraith. At least not as we know them."

"Then by what?" John asked, staring. The tell-tale marks of a Wraith feeding were missing from the concave chest. No indentations of fingers or a sucker marking the kill. Yet the body was clearly drained of life, just as if it had been killed by a Wraith. John scanned the area. "So one is still around here, on the planet. Wonderful. I hope it's the only one."

"Sheppard, copy! I've found something in the ship's internal log! Not only the equations to operate the anomaly but a full–" Rodney's voice sounded both excited and alarmed.

"So have we. What's yours, in short?" John asked.

"Schematics! Data bursts in the ship. To sustain life in those pods...John! You're not going to believe this! You?"

"Dead body. We're coming to you, Rodney!" John whirled suddenly, gun raised.

"What is it?" Ronon was instantly on his feet, gun raised.

John scanned the trees. His eyes slitted as he turned from Ronon, reluctant to reveal too much of the changes that had evolved in him. He listened. Utilizing his enhanced senses. He sniffed the air. The wind blew against him, ruffling his hair. He licked his lips. Tasting the air. Tasting the scent driven by the wind. Saw movement in the distance, in the shadows. He whirled with incredible speed. At the same time he fired his P90.

Ronon drew his gun, but saw nothing. But he did hear the squealing wail as John's bullets hit their mark. John fired again. Blinked to restore his eyes as Ronon fired in the same direction.

"This way!" John ordered. Sprinted so swiftly that Ronon found himself hard-pressed to keep up with his friend.

"John, what's going on? Was that gunfire?" Rodney squawked in his ear.

John ignored the voice, tracking his wounded prey. He could smell the metallic taste of blood seeping from an injury. Could hear its stuttering breaths rasping on the wind. Could see flashes of movement in the dense undergrowth, flashes of tattered clothing and long hair. He could smell a pungent odor that was both familiar and foreign. He gestured for Ronon to go right as he swerved left. Forming a pincer movement to trap the creature between them. He could hear it's labored breathing now. Saw splotches of bright red blood on the green leaves. He could smell its fear and desperation. And a curious familiarity.

John smiled coldly. Closing in for the kill.

"Johnny's sick?" Moira tapped the earpiece, followed her younger son into the children's room. "Darling? What's wrong?" She rushed to the older boy as he was on the floor, hunched over, face pale. "Johnny?"

"Mommy! Mommy, it hurt! I feel hurt!" the little boy complained.

She took him into her arms, kissed him. "Johnny, what hurts? Tell me, darling? Are you going to be sick? Is it your tummy?" She felt his waist carefully, but he didn't flinch or cry.

"Mommy!" He clung to her. "Some...something bad. I feel something bad...worse than, worse than that, that kid...it strong...it..."

"Here? In the city?" Moira looked round as Seamus bit his lower lip, clinging to his mother's arm. Emily was prattling, oblivious, but the dog suddenly moved to its feet. Staring through the open doorway. Hackles rising on its back.

Johnny calmed. Pulled back to view her face. "Mommy...it here. It's here." He pointed towards the open doorway.

Moira stared, seeing nothing. Hearing nothing. Until the whisper of a door opening and closing seemed to confirm her son's senses.

Then the dog started to growl.

John ran. Faster than a human he sprang through the trees, over fallen logs, ducking under low branches in pursuit of the creature. Bullets sprayed the area as he fired, fired. The figure shuddered and fell. John slowed, gun still aimed. He approached the twitching figure and froze. "Son of a bitch," he muttered. Heart hammering.

"Sheppard! How the hell did you...oh." Ronon froze, joining him. Stared at the body. "Wraith?"

"Yeah. It was...sort of."

Ronon stepped closer, not believing his eyes. "Moira?"

"No." John shook himself out of his shock. Out of the shock at having gunned down a creature remarkably resembling his wife, even down to her long brown hair and her brown, brown eyes which were staring up at him, unseeing. Except they were slitted like a Wraith's. The body was mostly human but still exhibited some Wraith aspects. As if slowly turning back into one. Or into what it once was. The woman resembled Moira but would never be mistaken for her twin. It was more like a long distant relative than an exact replica.

"It...it kind of looks like–"

"But it's not!" John sighed. "DNA. This is a Wraith from their reality. Shit. The retro-virus. Must have changed it back to human like ours did, remember? But only temporarily. And since this one had only some of Moira's DNA it can only superficially resemble her. The..." He felt a shudder as realization struck.

"John? How the hell did it get here? And why?"

"Through the anomaly. With the kid. A stowaway, or something else. Something..." He frowned, thinking furiously. "The colonel. That son of a bitch! Rodney, copy?" He tapped his radio.

"John, thank God! What's happening?"

"It's contained. What did you–"

"Contained? It? What?"

"We're coming to you! We need to get back to Atlantis now! What did you find? No, let me guess," he answered before the scientist could reply. "The biological readings of the inhabitants of those fucking pods! ATA-enabled Wraith, all female which read as Moira?"

"Yes! How did you–"

"We just killed one! And there are two more...and I bet they are in the city!"

Moira slowly moved to her feet. "Johnny, are you sure?"

"Yes, mommy. I feel it...but it not there, then it is there. I dunno..." The little boy shrugged.

"Okay. Easy, Meredith. Stay. Boys, stay right here with your sister. Don't open this door for anyone except me. I'm sure it's nothing. Daddy would have detected it." Yet she wondered. She stepped out of the room. Shut the door. Stood listening. Heard nothing. She crossed into her bedroom. Moved swiftly to the dresser and procured a 9mm handgun John kept there for emergencies. She procured the clip in another drawer, loaded it with a snap. She crossed the room. Tapped her earpiece. "Evan, copy? I might have a, a situation here in my quarters. Please get here ASAP." She tapped it off before he could reply.

Moira held the gun out in front of her. Peered round the corner into the outer room. Stared, open-mouthed at a not quite exact version of herself.

"He what?" Rodney asked, staring. He hastened out of the ship. Watched John shut the hatch and cloak it once more.

"He's trying to replicate her!" John stated angrily, already heading for the 'Gate. "But it's not exact! It will never be exact because it doesn't have enough of her DNA, only half! He needs more of her DNA to get it right!"

"So he sent those, those things?" Rodney asked in disbelief.

"Yes!"

"He's trying to make a, a Moira?" Ronon asked, equally stunned.

"Yes!" John snapped. "Now haul ass back to Atlantis!"

"But why didn't the city detect them? Why didn't you?"

"I don't know! Probably because they are reading like Moira! Now let's move!"


	12. Chapter 12

In the Naked Light I Saw12

"Stop right there!" Moira stepped into the room, gun poised. The Wraith turned, glared at her. Moira blinked. It was as if a version of herself, but not quite had appeared out of nowhere. It was gathering the utensils she had used at dinner. Even her napkin, and Moira suddenly knew who had taken her toothbrush, her comb, and God knew what else. A flicker of motion and it was gone. "Shit!" Moira spun, gun wobbling as she scanned the room. Couldn't see anything. She saw a blur and whirled, fired the gun. The bullet pinged the wall, chipping a panel. And nothing else. "Shit! Evan, hurry!" she called.

The gun was suddenly wrenched from her hands as the Wraith appeared in front of her. Moira cried out, was knocked across the room. She rolled, hit the wall. The Wraith sprang upon her, grinning. The row of sharp, pointed teeth revealing its origin. Moira fought, expecting the palm to slam into her chest, but instead the creature plunged a knife into her arm. Moira cried out as the blade cut deeply. Blood flowed. The creature pinned her down, collecting the blood in a tube. Moira stared, disbelieving, completely baffled. Struggling to get free of the creature as it calmly collected her blood like a doctor.

Evan pounded on the door. "Moira! Moira! It's locked! Moira! Override this!" he ordered, shoving a marine in front of him. "Wait! Never mind!" He shoved the man aside, fired his weapon into the panel. Sparks flew and the door slid open with a whine.

Evan ran into the room, froze, stunned by the sight of two women fighting. One looking like Moira but not quite. Pinning Moira to the floor as it collected her blood into a tube, sheathing the knife into its belt.

"Evan! Kill it!" Moira shouted, shoving and squirming to get free. Blood was spilling down her arm, pooling on the floor in a crimson spriral.

Evan fired his weapon but the Wraith whirled, was a blur and then was gone. "Son of a bitch! Find it!" He ran to Moira as marines thundered into the room, guns raised. All looking for something they couldn't see. "Moira, are you–"

"The children!" She sprang to her feet, ignoring the blood pouring down her arm and ran through her quarters. Opened the door and fell to her knees. All three children were fine, huddled together as the dog stood in front of them, growling. But the animal relaxed, seeing her. But then growled again, looking past her.

"Fire!" one man shouted. A barrage of weapons deafened them. "It's in the hallway!"

"Pursue it! Attention! I need additional teams to Level 2, section C now!" Evan moved to Moira. "Are you–"

"Fine, fine, go! Go!" She moved to her children. "Are you okay?"

"Mommy!" The boys sprang to her, hugging her. Emily began to cry. The dog relaxed, still standing guard. "Mommy got hurt! Mommy got hurt!"

"It's all right, boys, ssh, ssh, now." She turned, hearing a barrage of weaponry down the hall. The dog began to bark. Emily began to wail. The boys clung to her. She tensed, hearing footsteps. But relaxed as Evan came into view.

"We got it. It...it looks like you! Moira, let's go. We need to get you to medical."

"Is it dead?" she asked, moving to her feet.

"Yes. Let's go."

John sprinted through the wormhole. "All teams, this is Sheppard! Execute a citywide–"

"We got it, colonel!" Evan intercepted him. "It's dead. Moira's in the infirmary but she's fine. As are the children. We've got the body in the morgue."

"Good work, major! I still want a sweep of the city. Rodney, adjust the scans to accommodate for the different life sign readings." John sprinted to the infirmary. Slowed, calming as he saw his family clustered round a chair. Moira was sitting there, a bandage on her bare arm. The boys were standing close. Emily was in her stroller. The dog was sitting nearby. "Moira."

"Daddy! Daddy!" The little boys ran to him.

He knelt, catching them. "Easy, boys. Is everybody okay?"

"Daddy! Mommy got hurt!" Seamus cried.

"Daddy! Daddy, it was Wraith but not...I could feel it but it wasn't that, that kid like thing..." Johnny explained.

"Okay, buddy, I hear you. I couldn't sense it either." He stood, led his sons to his wife. "Moy?"

"I'm fine, John. It was...weird."

"You're telling me. I killed one on that planet."

"You...killed one? There's more than one? It...it was like me...but not me...not a replica but–"

"I know. But it has enough of your DNA that I couldn't sense it, nor could the city." He glowered. "I told you. He always has a second agenda! And it always involves you."

"What? The colonel? No...I mean...what? John...it...it didn't try to feed on me. It just took–"

"Your blood, your DNA, yeah, I know. I figured out his plan. These things are incredibly fast and can cloak themselves much better than our Wraith can."

"But, but why–"

"Don't you see? He needs more of you. He wants to make you."

"Make me? He wants to..." She broke off, startled. She stared at her husband.

"I told you, Moy. There's always a hidden agenda with him. Damn it!" He led the boys to her. Patted the dog. Touched Emily's dark curls. The baby cooed at him. He touched Moira's arm, fingering the bandage gently. "Johnny, do you feel anything?"

Johnny considered. "No, daddy. Only...only him." He pointed at the kid.

"Ah. Sorry, son, I should have listened to you earlier. It wasn't the kid you were sensing, well, not entirely. It was that thing."

"Daddy? What thing?"

"Never you mind, Seamus. Stay with mommy." John strode to the bed where the boy was sitting, anxiety on his face. Teyla stood near, equally disturbed. "Carson? Status?"

The doctor exchanged a glance with Teyla. "Of which, John? Moira will be fine. It's a deep cut but it will heal in time. Apart from some bumps and bruises she is fine. The boy is stabilized and responding well to treatment. I am in the process of refining the–"

"You've got half an hour. That kid leaves in half an hour."

"John? That's hardly enough time to–" Carson began to object.

"Don't care! He's a threat, along with those things that came with him!" He moved back to his family. "Moira?"

"I...I don't believe it..." she whispered.

"Believe it. Don't you ever forget that he is not me. No matter what kind of front he shows you there is always a hidden agenda. You. It's always about you, Moira. What he can't have, what he can't hold onto." He touched her shoulder. "It's all right, boys. Daddy is here now and he will protect you. All of you."

"Daddy, what thing?" Seamus persisted.

"Daddy, did bad man come here hurt mommy?"

"No, junior, he's not here. Don't you worry. Mommy's safe now."

"But, but how? The, the serum we developed for them...it would have annihilated all of them!" Moira protested, still locked in disbelief. Still refusing to believe what was in front of her eyes.

"Not all of them. Somehow he isolated these females...deliberately spared them from the genocide. To experiment on with the retro-virus. To make them human. To try to make them you, Moira, but they don't have enough of your DNA."

"So...so he sent them here? To, to–"

"Yes. To get your DNA, to get you, I don't know. It doesn't matter now."

"But his son! His son genuinely needs our help, John!"

"Yes, quite the distraction too."

"No! He wouldn't use his own son!"

"Wouldn't he, Moy? Open your eyes!" He softened his tone as his children were staring at him, almost cowering. "I need you all to stay right here. Our quarters have been compromised. Hell, the whole city could be."

"Why? The, the creature is dead. And you, you killed one on the planet, right?"

"Yes...but there were three life pods. Three." He turned suddenly. Eyes slitting. "Shit. There's another one."

"What?" Moira exclaimed, pulling her sons to her.

"Their psychic powers are much greater than those of our Wraith, that's why they are stronger and can seemingly disappear from our sight," he explained, raising his gun. "It's hard to detect...there is enough of you there to make it difficult to separate. Carson...are you sure that thing is dead?" John gestured towards the back of the infirmary. Towards the morgue.

The doctor turned. "Positive, colonel! It...oh my God..." The table in the morgue was empty.

"Daddy! Daddy, I feel sick!" Johnny announced.

"Yeah, me too, junior. It's in here...we just can't see it yet."

"What?" Moira pulled the stroller to her, kept her boys close. The dog began to growl, hairs standing on end. "John?"

John became very still. Gun raised. Senses alert, taking in everything. Everyone. Then he caught it. A blur of motion, almost invisible to the naked eye. Almost. He fired. The children cried out. The dog growled, barked. A figure was visible, resembling Moira but more Wraith-like now. Heading for the door, for escape. John kept firing, standing in front of his family. A nurse screamed. Teyla stood guard over the boy, knife raised. The creature staggered. Fell at last. John waited. Fired again. Advanced slowly. Fired once more.

"Sir!" A squad of marines ran into the infirmary, stopped upon seeing the dead body.

John fired once more. The body was shredded by bullets. Blood was seeping out of several injuries. "Get this thing out of here. Through the 'Gate to P1R729 and stand guard by the 'Gate. I'll be along presently. Go!" John blinked to restore his eyes. Returned to his family, gun lowered. "It's all right. Daddy killed it. Daddy killed the monster." Moira was shielding the boys from seeing the carnage, shielding Emily as well. "Junior, keep an eye out." John crossed the room. Glared at the little boy who appeared as frightened as his own sons were. "How many? Are there three? More than three? Less?"

"I...I dunno!"

"How many! What was the plan?"

"I dunno! I didn't know they were on the ship!"

"Bullshit! How many! What was the plan!"

"I want my mommy!"

"John!" Moira called. "Stop terrorizing him! He didn't know! He's not a part of this!"

John turned to her. "Are you so sure about that, Moira? I'm not!"

"He is telling the truth, John," Teyla stated, touching the boy's arm to calm him. "I believe that the Wraith were in hibernation. That is why I could not sense them at first. Stowaways that the boy did not know were there. I believe that their proximity was making him ill."

"Aye, that makes sense. Their heightened powers could have been triggering the Wraith cells in his body," Carson agreed. "That would explain the mitosis of the–"

"Don't care! Get his serum! He goes home now!"

"John! You can't–" Moira paused, words catching in her throat.

John whirled. Furious. A fierce protectiveness smouldered on his handsome face. But his eyes were cold, so cold. Slitting with the passion of his feelings, the pure ire. A brutal, almost primal response to the threat directed against his family. The heartless killing of the creature. The furious interrogation of the child. The ruthless decisions. He blinked, restoring his eyes. He turned from his family. Voice low, almost a growl. Brooking no opposition. "Carson, get that serum and get the kid ready to leave now." He tapped his earpiece. "Rodney, keep scanning the city. All teams, this is Sheppard! I want a full citywide search. Every hallway, every corridor, every room is to be searched using McKay's new parameters! Sweep the entire city now!"

"John, it could be that there is no third one, or perhaps it is on that planet."

John met Teyla's gaze. "It could be. I'm not taking any chances. Help with the search teams, please. We will scour the planet. Just to be sure." He crossed to a console. Accessed it. Fingers caressing the keyboard. Initiating programs, commands.

"John, what are you doing?" Carson asked.

"Inputting a new programming so this doesn't happen again. It will have to be fine-tuned because of the similarity to Moira's own DNA...but you and Rodney will do that." He closed his eyes. Felt the tendrils of power. The welcoming embrace of the city as they communed. As he directed the new protocols. He could feel all of the inhabitants of the city. Searching, seeking for anything out of the ordinary, besides the kid. Besides Teyla. Any biological readings similar to Moira that were not Moira.

Moira was silent, cuddling the baby in her arms now. As the little boys clutched at her, afraid. Uncertain. Clinging to their mother as their father had appeared dangerous. Angry. Unlike the daddy they loved and trusted. They were scared of him. Seamus was teary. Johnny was confused. The dog was sitting near, quiet. Calm. But alert. She kissed each child, trying to comfort them. To comfort herself. Shocked at the colonel's ruthlessness yet again, not to mention that of her husband. She felt a shiver.

John relaxed. Eyes opening. He freed the console. "All teams, this is Sheppard. We are clear. Repeat, we are clear. Stand down but maintain a perimeter sweep until I order otherwise. Sheppard out. Rodney, dial the 'Gate. We're on our way." He glanced at his family. Stepped to the kid. "Let's go. Now. The ship is intact and operational so you can be on your way."

Carson was frowning. Nevertheless he handed the boy a case as the child moved to his feet. "The antidote. There's enough there for a month, plus the formula so your doctors can produce more. It will make you better, son. You have nothing to worry about now." Yet he glared at John, clearing sugar-coating it for the child's sake.

John touched the kid's shoulder, began to herd him out of the infirmary. He looked back at his family. "Once Lorne secures our quarters go there, Moira. I'll be back ASAP." He hesitated, seeing the expressions on their faces, but steeled himself and ushered the boy out of the room.

Moira watched him go. Silent.


	13. Chapter 13

In the Naked Light I Saw13

John trudged to his quarters, after making certain the city was secure. He was tense. Weary. Recalled settling the kid in the ship. Adjusting the controls and setting the auto-pilot to get him safely back home. Recalled the grimmer task of loading the dead, bloody bodies of the Wraith back into the stasis pods. One had opened its eyes, and John had assured himself it was just a reflex, just a reflex. He had paused, staring into those brown, brown eyes, so like his wife's he felt a shiver. He had slammed the pod doors shut, securing them. A macabre message for the colonel. He had stared at the empty pod, wondering. Wondering. Feeling a dread he wouldn't name. He had scoured the planet with Ronon and found nothing.

Perhaps there were only two creatures after all.

Perhaps the third one had been meant for Moira herself.

John stomped to his quarters after dropping off his P90, his TAC vest. Crossed the room, hearing Moira's soft voice. He paused in the shadows, listening. Not having to be closer to hear her every word, every intonation.

Moira settled the two little boys in their bed. Both were in the bottom bunk, needing the security of each other. Needing their toys to hold. "There now. It's all right. Everything will be back to normal now, I promise," she soothed. Kissed each one.

"Mommy...mommy got hurt," Seamus said sadly.

"Yes, but I'm fine now. Uncle Carson made it all better. Don't you worry, honey."

"Mommy, mommy, why?"

"Why what, Seamus?"

"Why daddy like that?" Johnny whispered. "Daddy...daddy feel different."

"I know, darling. I've explained that to you before. Daddy is a little different, but it's nothing to be scared of. He is still your daddy. Sometimes when he uses his extra senses he seems different to us. But he's not. Not really. He's the same daddy you've always known. He loves you. He would never hurt you. He would do anything to protect you. To protect all of us."

"He...he mad," Seamus whispered.

"He, he shot that, that thing..." Johnny agreed.

"Yes, he was very angry because that thing tried to hurt us. It was very mean to us and daddy doesn't like it when anyone or anything is mean to us," she tried to explain. "And yes, he shot that thing. Daddy is a soldier and uses weapons to protect us. Only to protect us. When it is absolutely necessary. I'm sorry you had to see that, boys. But you are safe now. We are all safe now because of daddy."

"And, and that, that kid?" Johnny asked.

"He went home to his mommy and daddy. We won't see him again. Don't you worry now."

"Hey guys." John entered the room, walking quietly. Uncertain of his reception.

"Daddy! Daddy!" the little boys said, but didn't move. Did not jump out of bed to swarm him like they always did.

Moira smiled. Stood. Stepped to John and touched his arm. Kissed him. "Talk to them. I need to check on Emily." She quietly left.

John stared after her, at a loss. He moved to sit on the bed. Motions slow, gentle. "Hey, guys," he repeated. "Um, no hug for daddy?"

"Daddy!" Seamus glanced at his brother, then scrambled into his father's lap.

John smiled. Hugged and kissed the boy. "Hey, buddy! Junior, come here."

Johnny hesitated, then joined his brother on his father's lap. "Daddy?"

John hugged, kissed his older son. "Yeah, sport. It's all right. I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't mean to scare you earlier. It was a scary situation, facing that monster, wasn't it? Everything's fine now, like mommy said. I promise."

"Daddy, why?"

"Why what, Seamus?"

"Why you like that sometimes?" Johnny clarified.

"Ah. That's a long story, boys. It's in my DNA now. But I promise you I will never hurt any of you. Or mommy."

"Or, or Meredith?"

"Or Meredith," John agreed. The dog wagged its tail, hearing its name. "Okay? I will not let anyone or anything ever hurt you, or mommy. Or Meredith. And no one will ever take mommy away from us."

"Daddy, what is?"

"What is what, Seamus?"

"What is DNA?" Johnny clarified again.

"Ah. You'd best ask mommy that one. I'm no scientist." He frowned, recalling that the colonel had used the same words. "I'm just your daddy. Now good little boys should be in bed and fast asleep, shouldn't they? Even little boys like you!"

"Daddy!" they laughed.

"Go on, junior. Top bunk for you!" John stood, swung the child high to make him giggle. Settled him in the top bunk. Ruffled his hair.

"Daddy, no!" Johnny complained, but giggled.

"Here we go, Seamus." John settled the boy into the blankets. "You be goin' to sleep now, buddy."

"Okay, daddy!" the little boy giggled. "'Night!"

"'Night! Now hush!"

John switched off the light. Crossed to the nursery. The room was empty. He stepped to the crib to see his baby daughter. The baby sleepily blinked. Smiled and cooed. John touched her. Let her catch his finger in one little hand. "Hey, Ems." He leaned close, kissed her brow. "Go to sleep now, princess. Nothing ever touches you."

"Dada dada dada goo," she muttered, yawning. Her grip loosened on his finger.

John smiled. Watched her a moment. Then made his way warily to his bedroom. It was empty. Scowling he entered the outer room. Moved to the table. A plate of food and a beer welcomed him. "Ah. Dinner?"

"Yes." Moira stepped out of the darkness, sat next to him as he took a seat. He began to eat, suddenly ravenous. "John?"

"Kid's back home. Ship's on auto-pilot." He neglected to mention the other passengers onboard.

Moira waited, but he was busy eating. Devouring the meal in big bites. Drinking the beer in long swallows. He licked his lips. Sat back at last, met her gaze. Still silent. His gaze traveled to her bandaged arm. Concern on his face. "It's fine," she assured.

"I...I scared them," he finally said.

"Yes," she agreed, "but they'll get over it. John?"

"And you. Will you get over it?"

"Of course. Relax, sweetie."

"Relax? Sure, no problem." He sighed. Drank more beer. "What am I, Moira? Shit, I'm walking a fine line here, you know."

"You're John Sheppard. Military commander of Atlantis. Father of Johnny, Seamus and Emily. And Meredith," she added with a smile. "Husband and lover of Moira. That's all anyone needs to know, or will ever know."

He shrugged. Sipped more beer. "Is it? Sometimes it's hard to control. Hard to suppress and conceal...I'm sure Ronon noticed it. The changes, I mean. My, um, enhancements. I mean, when I'm angry, or, or focused on tracking the enemy..."

She touched his hand. "I know, John. You'll get there. Ronon will understand and accept, don't you worry. Give it time. No one needs to know the full extent of your changes."

"Except for you." He downed the beer. "I was right about him. About both of them. He might succeed, you know. Make a, a version of you." He touched her arm. The bandage. "The DNA. Will that be enough?"

"I don't know." She looked at the table, disturbed at the thought. "There will always be the danger of regression. The same goes for Johnny. Poor little boy. Unless he can be stabilized and kept away from all Wraith." His fingers stilled on her arm. She met his gaze. "John?"

"Still?" A quiet question, but loaded with darker emotions.

She frowned. Stood. "Finish your beer and come to bed." She entered their bedroom, then the bathroom. Shut the door.

John softly swore. Downed his beer. Sat thinking. Fingers drumming on the table as emotions rose and fell. He stood. Crossed into their bedroom. Saw the closed bathroom door. He moved to the children's room. Both boys were asleep. He entered the nursery. The baby was asleep. He smiled. Quietly returned to his bedroom. Moira was in bed, blankets pulled over her. He frowned. Moved to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

He stared at himself in the mirror. His weary features were the same. He didn't look any different, unless he altered his eyes. The same John Sheppard looked back at him as he always had. But he knew he was different. Very different now. Still human, but more than human. He sighed, turned away from the mirror. Shut off the light and moved to the bed. He got in beside his wife, spooning against her back. His arm sliding over her waist. "Sorry, Moy." He kissed her cheek. "These damn emotions...reactions...I don't know what the hell they are. I used to be able to control all of that, keep it all locked down. Not now, I guess..."

She caught his hand at her waist. "It's all right, John. Give it time."

"Will you stop saying that?" he complained. "You know what I need, Moira." He pressed his body to hers. Ran his mouth along her throat, nibbling. "You know what I need," he repeated gruffly. Intentions all too obvious.

She shifted along him. Still clasping his hand at her waist. "John, go to sleep. The, the boys will hear us," she cautioned.

"So? They've heard our happy sounds before. They know the rule. Come on, Moy. I need it." His hand slipped from hers to caress a breast. Then to slide down to her crotch, caressing. "I need it, baby. So fucking sweet. It's been a crappy few days and I need it," he argued. "So do you, baby."

She shifted, drew his hand back to her waist. "Enough, John. Not tonight. Go to sleep."

"No. I want sex, Moira. Sex. Come on, baby, just a quickie, at least," he cajoled, yanking his hand free to slide it between her legs again. "You know you can't resist me."

"John!" She shoved his hand off her. Sat and glared at him. "Sweetie, go to sleep. As you said, it's been a crappy few days and I'm not in the mood for–"

"But I am. Come on, Moira, just sex. Just a quick little fuck to relax me. And you."

"Geez, sweetie, when you put it like that how can I refuse?" she asked, rolling her eyes. "Go to sleep!"

He smirked. "Hey, I'm just telling you what I want. What I need. And I don't care if you're pissed at me, baby. I don't care if you're disappointed in me either. Just give me a quick little fuck, would you?"

"John!" She hit his arm. "What's wrong with you?"

"Ssh! You'll wake the boys, damn it!"

"Then go to sleep, would you?"

He grabbed her, kissed her. Shoved her onto her back. He moved on top of her. Kept kissing her as she squirmed under him. He grunted, pinning her arms above her head and smiled at her. "This way, baby? I do like it rough sometimes."

She scowled. His weight was pinning her down. His cock a growing hardness between her legs. "Fuck you, John."

"Exactly, Moira! I just want a quick little fuck from my wife. You want it too, so don't be so damn obstinate."

She relaxed. "Fine, sweetie. Have at it, then! It's the only way to get any peace around here."

He snorted. "Yeah, exactly!" He freed her arms, rolled off her. Sat and stared at the darkness. "What's the problem, baby?"

"You tell me, sweetie. You're the one behaving oddly. Deflecting again. So? There's more, isn't there? What did you do, John? You...you didn't harm the, the boy, did you?"

"Of course not! What do you take me for, some kind of monster? Shit."

"Sorry! Of course not, sweetie. But there is something." She sat. Waited, but he was silent. Staring at the darkness. She ran her hand up his back, under the navy t-shirt he wore. She could feel the tension in his muscles. "John? It's all right. You can tell me. Anything. Any little thing. Anything no matter how, how bad it may be."

John swallowed. Met her gaze. Green eyes dark, troubled. "I...I killed you, Moira. I killed you."


	14. Chapter 14

In the Naked Light I Saw14

Moira stared at him, feeling a chill. Her fingers paused on his back. Then resumed caressing. "You, you mean the, the Wraith creatures."

He nodded. "You. I know it wasn't you, not even close, really, but I...it was like I killed you. Back there. Here. They resembled you, though...were part of you, in a way, like some weird genetic mishmash, I don't know. They looked more like you at first, until the Wraith features began to take over, but even then it was a weird combination. I, um, I put the bodies back...into the pods. To go back there. To give that bastard a message that he had failed...in whatever he was trying to do. I know what you're thinking, yes, it was brutal, and yes, it scared the kid but it had to be done, Moy, it had to be done!"

She swallowed. "Okay, John. If you, if you thought that it had to be done," she soothed, appalled at his actions. At the same time understanding them. She could only imagine the colonel's reaction at this unexpected message.

"It had to be done," he repeated, as if trying to convince himself as well as her. He paused. Shoving away the memory of the one opening its eyes. As if to implore, to beg. He licked his lips. "It was like I killed you, Moy, like he killed you, well, his version of you. He did, remember. He killed her. And it was like I was following in his footsteps, sort of. Doing the same thing."

Moira stared, startled. "It...it wasn't the same, John." She kissed his cheek. "Sweetie, you're not like him. You will never be like him. Don't you worry."

"You don't understand, Moira. I...I didn't hesitate. Not at all. I, um, I actually enjoyed the, the chase and then the..." He lowered his gaze to the blankets. Hands clasping them momentarily. The memory of the almost primal enjoyment of the kill. Until he had gotten a better view of the creature. Had seen its resemblance to his wife.

"Of course you didn't hesitate, John. You were protecting us. Protecting your children. Protecting me. You would never hesitate to do that, would you?"

"No."

"Of course not. And if those other, more primal urges took over, those enhancements which made you completely focus on your objective, well...that's something you will have to learn to control. To accept. It's a part of you now. But you are still you. Still John Sheppard and that will never change. It's all right, John."

"Is it, Moy?"

"Yes." She lifted his troubled face to hers. Kissed him. "John. I love you. We all love you. Nothing will ever change that."

"I'm not so sure, Moy."

"Well, I am." She kissed him again. "John." She kept kissing him, savoring the full softness of his lips. The abrasion of his stubble on her skin as she kissed along his jaw, up to his ear. To circle. To bite. She drew him down with her. On top of her. Legs opening in welcome as she caressed his arm, his back. Kiss after kiss. "John, oh John," she whispered. She bit his ear again. Felt his inevitable response, his cock jerking between her legs. Hard. Eager.

John kissed her deeply, hands sliding along her body. Sliding up the nightshirt. Tugging at her panties, at his boxers. Impatient to remove all obstacles, all impediments. He groaned, bodies squirming against each other, lifting and moving as they removed the clothing that was in their way. Finally he thrust into her, kept thrusting as need consumed him.

Moira clung, kissing him, whimpering and softly moaning as each penetration brought increasing pleasure. The promise of passionate culmination closer, closer. She arched, fingers tightening on his arms as he thrust harder, faster now. Rocking the bed in a frenzied momentum. She cried out as the climax came quickly, roughly. John growled, coming after her. Repeatedly thrusting as he jerked in a shuddering release. His need assuaged he fell upon her. Face pressed to her breasts, breathing heavily.

"Moira," he muttered, voice low. Possessive. Relaxing in the warmth of her love, her passion. The pleasure joining them still.

She relaxed, stroked his hair, his back. Feeling the tension drain from him as he slid out of her. "John, oh John..."

He kissed her, settled on her. Stroked her bandaged arm. "Moira...so fucking sweet. God, I needed that. Needed you."

"Ssh, sweetie. It's all right."

"Is it?" he asked. He lifted to view her face. "Moy?" He kissed her. Brushed her hair tenderly from her face. "I love you, Moira."

"I love you, John. Easy now. It's all right, sweetie."

He relented. Relaxed. Rested on her, comfortable. "Fuck I needed that, Moira. Let me." He moved. Began to undo the bandage on her arm.

She winced. "John? No, it's all right, sweetie, please. It's fine. John, please, it's fine."

He paused, kissed her. "I can heal this, baby. Trust me. Does it hurt?"

"Yes. It's deep, John. Can you heal it? No, no!" She stopped him. "You can't. I mean, I mean...if you do, they will notice. They will wonder. They will–"

"Don't care. Let me take care of you, Moira. Easy now." He unwrapped the wound. Eyed it, frowning. The deep cut along her arm. The jagged scarring where the knife had cut her. The flesh was red, purplish at the edges were it was bruised. He could feel her tensing under him. He carefully caressed around the injury. Met her worried gaze. "Do you trust me, Moira?"

"Yes, John. Of course. I just...how will I explain..."

"Don't you worry, baby. Relax." His eyes slitted. She stared, not flinching as they took on an alien aspect. He kissed her. Slid along her body. Ran his mouth with delicate precision around the ugly cut. She winced, softly moaned in protest as it started to tingle. To feel warm as his kisses became more aggressive. As his tongue sloppily licked along it now. She bit her lower lip to stifle her moans, trying to see what he was doing. Until a warmth blossomed all along her arm.

John concentrated, feeling her moving under him. Her soft noises guiding him but also arousing him, reminding him of sex. He shifted, as his cock was reacting, nestled between her thighs. He kissed, nibbling gently, feeling a weird surge in him that was similar to the enzyme except that he was controlling it. Guiding it as he sought to heal her, aid her in every way. He had never attempted something like this on such a deep injury but he was determined to do what he could.

Wanting her whole and healthy and comfortable.

Moira gasped, arching as the feelings became intense, indescribable. Like being wrapped in a warm blanket. Sensations tingling up and down her arm, all the way to the bone. His sloppy mouth on her both uncomfortable and arousing. She grabbed onto his arms, eyes widening as suddenly his very erect cock was sliding into her. "John? John?"

"Sorry, baby, side-effect oh fuck that is sweet," he muttered, freeing her arm and thrusting deeply into her now. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before kissing her, kissing her, abruptly coming with a growl.

Moira sighed, melted into the orgasm as he moved, moved, moved with precision, then fell upon her once more. "John!" She looked over at her arm, stared. The scar was still there but not as ugly, not as sore. The bruising was gone. "You...you..."

"I did what I could, on both fronts," he quipped with a smile. Lifted to slide out of her. To eye her arm. He gently restored the bandage. "Better?"

"Yes...much. You...yes. How?" She met his gaze.

He blinked, restoring his eyes again. "Hell if I know, baby. We'll see how it is tomorrow. Your sounds...fuck they turn me on so, well, you know..." He sheepishly shrugged, a smirk on his lips.

She smiled. "I see, colonel. Well, I guess you couldn't help that, could you, since we were already, um, prepped, as it were."

"Yeah, prepped and primed, baby. Fuck that was good." He settled on, comfortable. Weary. "Tell me."

She smiled. He sounded like Seamus now, the abbreviated question. "Tell you what, John?"

"Tell me how he could do it. Make some fucking facsimile of you. Is it even possible?"

"Oh. I...I'm not sure." She frowned, considering. "Using the retro-virus he would strip all of the Wraith elements away, leaving the human. But it will only be half of my genetic code. Even if he had more of my DNA...it still wouldn't be me. Not entirely."

"But close enough?"

"I don't know. Superficially, I guess. Physically, maybe. But not quite. Not identical. I don't think. And certainly not me. Not intellectually or emotionally...unless the Wraith psychic abilities could tap into that part of my brain and extract enough to simulate me...maybe...unless he could program that somehow...their science is more advanced than ours and if he already has my biological readings not to mention whatever else he may have on those scans...but it still wouldn't be me. The real me," she concluded. Yet she wondered. Wondered.

"But close enough," he muttered. Settled on her once more. Thinking. "No." He lifted to view her face again. "Not close enough. It wouldn't be you, and you're what he wants. So what other reason could there be? What was his plan, exactly?"

She felt a chill. Pulled him closer suddenly. Needing the solid surety of him. "I...I don't know."

He kissed her. Rolled so they were facing each other. He pulled her close, arms securely around her. "Don't you worry, baby. I will figure it out. I will. I won't let anything happen to you. Or to our children. Ever."

She was silent. "Go to sleep, John," she whispered.

He kissed her, closing his eyes. "I'll know. I'll sense any danger now. There will be no more incursions into the city. I promise. I'll figure out his agenda, just give me a little time. He's a devious bastard, but then again so am I. You'll be safe. We'll all be safe. Our little circle. Perfect. Safe. Secure. Mine. All mine." His voice dropped lower, lower, as he drifted to sleep.

Moira snuggled into him, never doubting his words. His certainty. His love. But she wondered. She stared at the darkness, thinking it all over, trying to figure out the colonel's other agenda besides saving his son. Pondering what their advanced sciences could do. Pondering what the depths of the colonel's desperation would make him do.

If not an exact replica or even a close copy what could that other John Sheppard be attempting to create from her DNA?

Or could be make a Moira of his own?


End file.
